


你为什么在我的身体里

by loayi



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loayi/pseuds/loayi
Summary: 七夕活动文美国高中AU
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

场景1  
美国某州幽谷镇，初夏。  
博物馆门口，橙黄色的塔可饼餐车前。  
摊主心疼地丢掉烤焦的青辣椒，愁眉苦脸地看着面前的两位顾客。

樱木花道：无耻！不要脸！滚一边去！（做鬼脸翻白眼，指指点点）  
流川枫：（鼻子轻哼表示鄙夷，伸手去够装了塔可饼的纸袋）  
樱木花道：喂喂喂，烤猪肉菠萝是我点的！（用力揪住对方的格子衬衫不让他拿）  
流川枫：（使巧劲挣脱，脚尖点点在餐车前的等候线）我的脚尖距离等候线是十厘米，你距离线十一厘米，我距离更近，所以我赢了。  
樱木花道：去你的！先到先得！有这么多鸡肉的你不吃，偏偏跟我抢！狐狸不就是喜欢吃鸡？（挡住对方不让他靠近塔可饼半步）  
流川枫：言语侮辱，我可以告你诽谤。（脸色很臭，用力与樱木花道对抗）  
樱木花道：嘁，不自量力，敢跟我比力气！来呀撞我！（不想输，双手叉腰挺起胸回顶过去）  
流川枫：白痴就是白痴。（找准机会推了一把樱木花道抓住纸袋全速狂奔）  
樱木花道：混蛋！阴险小人！！！（气得连钱摊主退钱给他都不要了，追！追！追！）

流川枫跑过广场，钟楼上的时针指向数字1。  
地面喷泉喷涌而出。  
刚跑到广场中央的樱木花道被淋了一身水。

樱木花道：该死的！老子跟你势不两立！！！（更高一波水柱冲到脸上，掩盖了辱骂声）

场景2  
幽谷博物馆三楼远古文明陈列室，老师在进行户外教学。

樱木花道：你到底有没有在长身体啊？你看我肚皮都露出来了！（不停把衣服往下扯，小两号的黑色汗衫下健美的运动员体格一览无遗）  
水户洋平：包里就这件，爱穿不穿。（关注周围动向，看有没有美女）  
樱木花道：（肚子咕咕叫）喂，有没有吃的。  
水户洋平：（掏出一条士力架）怎么回事，午饭没买回来还湿了一身水？（克制说话的音量）嗓门轻点儿，老师在看这里，我可不想回去留堂。  
樱木花道：别提了！（凶狠地咬掉半条士力架）看我怎么收拾他！（偷偷溜到流川枫身后）  
水户洋平：喂，喂！！你！唉！（一脸无奈）

老师：各位同学都找到座位了吗？好，马上我们就会看到神秘的水晶头骨。进去之前，我先考核一下大家的预习情况。有谁知道玛雅文明是指什么吗？（推推眼镜）  
流川枫抢先举手。  
老师：流川同学一如既往的心急啊，哦嚯嚯嚯。（做了“有请”手势）  
流川枫：玛雅文明，一般是指分布在墨西哥东南部、危地马拉、洪都拉斯……（找到空位，坐下）噗噗噗——（放屁声）  
所有同学齐刷刷回头寻找音源，老师僵硬半秒。  
樱木花道：哎哟好臭！（捏鼻状）老师，我猜是流川中午吃了不！该！吃！的猪肉菠萝卷饼闹肚子啦！（冲流川枫使眼色：哼，这就是招惹我的下场。）  
流川枫二话不说抓住座位上的整人用放屁垫，把它揉成团扔到樱木花道脸上。  
两人扭打成一团。

场景3  
同学们正在观摩水晶头骨。

老师，樱木花道和流川枫站在陈列室一角。  
樱木花道的衣服撕坏了，流川枫脸上肿了一块。两个仇人保持一米以上社交距离。

老师：樱木同学，你才转学一个月就打了两次架。作为惩罚，暂停两次棒球队训练。听清楚了吗？  
樱木花道：凭什么！（收到老师的警告眼神）知道了！  
老师：这段时间对你们来说都很关键，再次发现暴力纠纷我会上报校长。（严肃，看向两人）  
流川枫：明白了老师。（压抑怒气，一心想尽快离开那蠢货）  
樱木花道：他不得罪我就行！（趾高气扬，扭头）  
老师：有矛盾有纠纷很正常，重要的是站在对方的立场上去考虑。就比如塔可饼的事情，一套有两个，你们可以分着吃。（语气和缓）我们要用辩证的方法看待问题，每个人都有很多选择。  
樱木花道：嗯嗯嗯……（不听，在数老师下巴上的褶皱有几层）  
流川枫：（不说话，勉为其难点个头）  
老师：这样吧！你们互相喊一下对方的名字。（托腮，微笑）  
樱木花道：嘴要臭掉，我不！（炸毛，捂住嘴）  
流川枫：老师，我不认为必要。（拒绝上毫不让步）  
老师：喊名字有心理暗示作用，是成为朋友的第一步，流川你先来。（不容拒绝的态度）  
流川枫：（不想喊，但他很尊敬老师。被逼无奈，深吸一口气）花道！（快速呼出，一秒内说完）  
老师：很好。樱木，你来。  
樱木花道：（先是不说话）我不念。  
老师：能告诉我理由吗？  
樱木花道：不念。（脸色有点微妙）流川，好了，我叫了。（卸下重担）  
流川枫：那个字念 K A E D E。（白痴文盲，赶紧喊完结束别耽误我时间）  
老师：哦嚯嚯嚯嚯！流川跨出第一步呢！很主动，很好！樱木，轮到你了。（欣喜地看向他）  
樱木花道：K---A----E---D-----E。（后槽牙咬得嘎吱作响，恨不得用眼刀剐死流川枫）  
老师：哦嚯嚯嚯！是不是感觉亲近了很多呢？最后来握手！（把流川枫的手放在樱木花道的手背上）你们要好好相处！  
在老师的关注下，两人青筋爆满“握手言和”。  
日落的余晖洒在晶莹剔透的水晶头骨上，发出奇妙的柔和金光。

场景4  
樱木花道回到家把书包一丢。  
老妈不在家，留下字条说冰箱里有肉酱意面和巧克力蛋糕。  
樱木用微波炉加热面条开始吃。  
填饱了肚子，樱木花道去棒球中心练习击球。  
每挥一次，他都使出全力。力气之大，就像在揍流川枫似的。  
樱木花道：可恶！呸！会日语汉字多了不起啊，老子幼儿园就来美国了！

流川枫回到自己房间。  
他拿出书和平板电脑，开始做读书报告。  
写到一半，他上网搜资料。  
推荐里跳出一条多米诺骨牌全美高中联赛的视频。  
心情刚平复下来，愤怒的波涛席卷而至。  
流川枫：别让那个白痴出现在我面前！

回忆开始。  
一个月前的下午，流川枫在体育馆完成了一万张多米诺骨牌的排列。突如其来的一只棒球撞碎了窗玻璃，撞毁了多米诺骨牌的核心区域。  
喘着气跑来的樱木花道：抱歉抱歉，要不要我帮你。（捡起球，擦汗，笑着说）  
流川枫还没从作品被毁的冲击中恢复，只觉得他笑得刺眼。  
樱木花道：怎么排呀？这样吗？（捡起一片骨牌，尝试做）

剩下的八千片轰然倒塌。

流川枫气到脸色发青，气血逆流。  
樱木花道：对不起，我该怎样……  
流川枫：你！（手指都颤抖了）  
樱木花道：我什么我，你快说我该怎么做，我一会儿还有比赛呢！（放下棒球棍，蹲在地上研究）  
流川枫失去理智，一脚踢飞樱木手里的棒球。  
樱木花道追出门，眼睁睁地看到棒球掉进河里，沉没。  
回到体育馆，看到流川枫手上的木质球棍断了。  
那一刻，他对流川枫的歉意荡然无存！  
樱木花道扑了上去！

回忆结束。

是夜，一道异色闪电劈开黑暗。

场景5  
清晨的晴空中出现一道彩虹。  
安宁的住宅区内可以听到清脆的鸟鸣。

流川枫习惯性去浴室洗澡。  
走到一半，撞到头。  
奇怪，眼前的一切都很陌生。  
空的能量饮料瓶，乡村歌手的海报，彩虹色小旗子，还有一根眼熟的棒球棍。  
这是哪里？  
流川枫闭眼，睁眼，闭眼，睁眼。  
情况没有发生变化。  
门后有一张照片，照片上的人一头红发。  
他认得，是那个四肢发达的棒球怪力白痴。  
怎么会？什么情况。  
流川枫踩到一颗棒球，摔了一跤。  
下巴好痛。  
抬头，更衣镜就在他面前。  
他缓缓站起来，看到镜子中的自己  
W—-T——F  
为什么是白痴的脸？！！？！！  
他跑到楼下，没看到自己父母，也没看到皮皮。  
家里的灰黑色大理石餐桌变成了铺着田园风桌布的木质餐桌。  
后院不再是五彩缤纷的郁金香，而是一片片绿色的叫不上名字的香草。  
流川枫急忙跑出去看门牌和社区。  
这里不是他的家！他为什么在这里！！！  
送报小哥扔来一卷报纸，对他喊了声：早上好啊！花道！

与此同时，流川枫家。  
樱木花道被陌生中年妇女推到大理石餐桌前。  
一条小狗跑过来闻了闻他的脚，尖锐地吠了几声。  
樱木目瞪口呆地看着那条黑得油光发亮的狗，半天做不出反应。  
他面前是一整套地中海式早餐，一杯杏仁奶，一杯清水。  
梳着发髻的女人笑眯眯地对他说: 小枫，这是妈妈在油管上学的，快尝尝呀！

樱木花道一动不动。  
这哪是吃饭的时候！  
现在他的脑子里炸翻了天。  
天呐！！  
上帝啊！！！  
为什么他会长出狐狸的脸！！！！！！！  
为什么会这样？  
世界末日了吗！  
怎么会这样！  
他的家还在原地吗？他的肉体消失了吗？  
无数疑问跳出。

樱木花道放下刀叉，趁流川妈咪去客厅的间隙拿出百米冲刺的速度跑出门。  
（背景音 流川妈咪：小枫！你穿着睡衣是要去哪儿啊！还有半小时就上学了！）

还没等他跑到家门口，樱木花道就在拐角处撞到了自己的肉身。

在流川枫身体里的樱木花道：臭狐狸？！  
在樱木花道身体里的流川枫：大白痴？！  
两人震惊地看着自己，绝望地大吼：你为什么在我身体里！

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

场景6  
流川枫房间里。

【流川枫】：你就没别的衣服？！（愤怒地打开柜门，暴躁地扯开一件件格子衬衫和套头衫，真是连衣柜都充满了书呆子味）  
【樱木花道】：（端着手臂严肃地走到镜子跟前，头顶的红发跟哔——信号灯似的，真哔——见鬼了！）没时间让你磨蹭，穿完去学校。（将手伸向一件紫色套头衫）  
【流川枫】：丑死了！（厌恶）  
【樱木花道】：我提醒你一下，我妈还在楼下。  
【流川枫】咒骂了一句，换上衣服。

【樱木花道】：你过来。（双手环胸，语气凝重，眉间重峦叠嶂）  
【流川枫】：怎么不是你过来？（就不动）  
【樱木花道】：还有二十分钟上学，我挑重要的说。  
【流川枫】：别摆出一副高高在上的模样！有屁快放。  
【樱木花道】：我们得想办法变回来。（懒得理他，语气不容置疑）  
【流川枫】：这还用得着你说？（鄙夷）  
【樱木花道】：据我观察，灵魂互换只发生在你我之间，总之要先把今天混过去。  
【流川枫】：过了今天就会变回来？万一一直这样怎么办？（一语击中两人最担心的事，语气变得不确定起来）你别不说话，优等生不是什么都知道吗？（冲上去揪住“樱木花道”的领子，拳头停在半空，可恶！他不能打自己！！）  
【樱木花道】：不知道的事我无法给你答案。（甩掉“流川”的手） 我只知道现在我们没有死，还活着。只要活着，就一切都有可能。（尽力让自己平静，神情趋于冷静）  
【流川枫】放下拳头，沉默。

【樱木花道】：先解决燃眉之急。你去跟我妈解释 “我”是来找你上学的同学。她不会怀疑的。然后去学校，我的衣柜号码是11，这是钥匙。上午是科学，西班牙语，下午是英语，体育。西班牙语有随堂测验，路上你能记住多少就记多少。（强塞给“流川枫”一本笔记）  
【流川枫】：都这时候了你还想考试？！（把笔记本一扔）我要回家！我要马上立刻现在就回家！

【流川枫】在不熟悉的房间里坐立不安，那种缺乏安全感的恐慌模样让流川枫改变了想法。

场景7  
樱木花道家门口， 银色野马内。  
流川妈咪：真的不需要我送你们去学校吗？（笑眯眯地看着儿子的同学）  
【流川枫】：阿……（被身边人打了一下，反应过来后立刻闭嘴）  
【樱木花道】：谢谢，走过去来得及。（拽住另一个赶紧下车）  
流川妈咪：对了，小枫！晚上我要去福利院帮忙，晚饭你自己解决。别忘了喂皮皮。  
【樱木花道】：哦——（被旁边人狠狠踩了一脚）  
【流川枫】：知道啦！谢谢你载我！（向车内夫人招招手）  
流川妈咪：祝你们今天愉快！（飞吻，开车离开）

场景8  
流川枫出门时把门锁了，他不知道钥匙在哪里。  
【流川枫】二话不说走向花园中的红色花盆，用手拨开土，掏出了一把备用钥匙。

场景9  
樱木花道房间。  
樱木花道收拾好东西再次站在镜子前。  
眼前是活生生的流川枫，一个穿着格子衬衣脑子里只有分数分数的书呆子。  
他狠狠捏了“自己”一把，脸颊火辣辣地疼。  
这真的不是在做梦。

场景10  
樱木花道家客厅。  
【流川枫】：我是10号柜，不锁门，课表在里头你自己找。（扔了几件衣服给“樱木”）  
【樱木花道】：干什么？  
【流川枫】：不是要混过今天吗？我最不想看到自己身上全是黑的！赶紧换掉！你不换我就逃课！

流川枫无意在这种鸡毛蒜皮的事上争辩迅速地脱下了上衣。

场景11  
熙熙攘攘的学校走廊，高中生们三两结伴去上课。

【樱木花道】走到10号柜前，开门后是意料之中的景象——书本，球鞋，各种棒球乱糟糟一团。  
他翻来覆去找了很多遍都没有看到课表，关上门打算去教学处问。

水户洋平：花道！紧急事态！紧急事态！！（像火箭一样飞来）

流川枫脑内闪过恶补的信息：水户洋平，土生土长美国人，不懂日语。幽谷高中“派对小王子”，爱好把妹车技一流，但成绩至今无法实现头文字D。

水户洋平：你知道吗！第一堂代数要考试！！我花了五美元买到了答案，快，我已经把答案背出来了你也一起看！！（把一张A4纸塞到“樱木花道”手里）  
【樱木花道】：……（打开纸张，顿时看到一道无法逾越的鸿沟）  
水户洋平：你愣着干嘛！ABBCCABDDDCD，角A=30度，勾股定理！（看到一个走过的老师，笑脸道老师您好）  
【樱木花道】：这是几何题，不是代数。（流川枫突然担心自己的智商会不会受到影响）  
水户洋平：什么！那个贱人的儿子！（恨不得马上找去奏扁）怎么办，我不能再考F了，我老爸会没收车钥匙的！！！！天哪打铃了！快进去挑个好位子！（担心）  
【樱木花道】被推着进了教室。

但凡考试，流川枫都想拿满分。然而下笔前他又冷静地思考了一番。  
据他所知，那个新转学来的红毛白痴整天就知道打球，学术成绩铁定好不到哪里去。如果突然考满分，很可能会引起不必要的注意。他可不想给自己制造更多的麻烦了。  
闭上眼睛随便答几题吧。

就在此时，水户洋平偷偷地用铅笔头戳他后背。

水户洋平：呲呲……呲呲（十分小声）  
【樱木花道】不为所动。  
水户洋平：呲呲……呲呲（用力戳）  
【樱木花道】不舒服地扭动身体，出于本能把椅子往前挪。  
水户洋平：花道！花道！你会做就给我抄抄，我一题都不会！！（难兄难弟）

流川枫向来反感作弊，但为了不暴露异样眼下似乎没有比让水户洋平抄答案更稳妥的办法了。  
后方锲而不舍，前方老师很快就要转身。  
流川枫放弃挣扎。他挪开手臂，用手肘移下考试卷露出了答案。

场景12  
熬过一节天书般的科学课，【流川枫】终于找到了西班牙语教室。  
刚进门他就看到了熟人——学校拉拉队队长安娜。  
安娜总会在拉拉队训练结束后给棒球队买饮料，是个热情活泼的金发芭比。  
樱木花道刚转进校队的时候安娜还夸他的发型好看来着。

见到安娜，樱木郁闷了一早上的情绪得到些许缓解。

安娜：流川早上好！今天可以坐你身边吗？（婀娜多姿，甩甩金发）  
【流川枫】：当然！（没多想，顺手替安娜拉开椅子）  
安娜：谢谢！（惊喜）不知道费尔南德先生会不会刁难我们，我都没怎么复习！（贴近）  
【流川枫】：放心，我完全没复习。（想到包里那本笔记本就来气）

满头大汗的老师推门进来，雪白的衬衫上沾了黑乎乎的墨粉。  
安娜问：您怎么了？  
费尔南德先生扫了一眼众人：考试延期，打印机坏了。

场景13  
熙熙攘攘的学校餐厅。  
【流川枫】和安娜吃完午饭，在门口被【樱木花道】拉走了。

【樱木花道】：我说了让你不要有多余的举动！（拽着“自己”走到后厨）汇报！  
【流川枫】：吃午饭放松一下不行吗？话说，你上的代数课超纲了吧？我可是一句话没听懂！  
【樱木花道】：那是AP附加课。言归正传，早上有什么情况？考试怎么样？  
【流川枫】：考试取消了。  
【樱木花道】：（松了一口气）总算还有点好事。你的朋友水户洋平也没看出来。（环顾四周确认没有其他人以后）我刚才在图书馆查资料，找到了一些变回去的线索。  
【流川枫】看到一线希望，眼神闪闪发亮。

【樱木花道】：昨天我11点睡觉的时候，我还是我。所以我按这个时间线开始分析，说说你。  
【流川枫】：我出去打完球，洗完衣服，大概是1点左右。（认真思索）  
【樱木花道】：昨天的天气预报，12点到2点之前出现雷暴。（打开平板电脑）  
【流川枫】：雷暴有什么稀奇，你说彗星撞地球我倒是信！  
【樱木花道】：光雷暴不稀奇，转换需要介质。幽谷博物馆的镇馆之宝——水晶头骨就是我说的介质。书上说玛雅人认为水晶头骨是通灵媒介，灵眼能窥探人的内心，找到让灵魂附体的肉身。生气或者高兴等情绪出现时，人们的大脑会分泌特定激素，当时你跟我都处于极端情绪下，脑内激素升高。所以，我们在吵架的时候，被灵眼看到了。而灵眼发挥威力的条件就是雷暴天！等到下一个雷暴日，我们再去一趟博物馆，肯定能变回来！  
【流川枫】：说太复杂了，没明白。（什么激素，什么介质，什么跟什么啊）  
【樱木花道】：听好！（双手使劲按住“自己”的肩膀）在雷暴天去博物馆，站在水晶头骨面前！情绪要激动，不管你用什么办法！三者缺一不可！  
【流川枫】：只要能变回去！要我做什么都行！  
【樱木花道】：下午校门口见。（转身打算走人）  
【流川枫】：等等！雷暴什么时候来？要等多久！！（拉住他）  
【樱木花道】：下周周日，预计早晨9点到12点回出现短暂雷暴。虽然我也很讨厌眼前的情况，但在此之前我们能做的就是忍耐。有异议吗？  
【流川枫】坚定地摇摇头。

场景14

流川枫的家。  
皮皮正抱着鸡腿和羊排吃得起劲。  
樱木花道按流川枫教的方法抚摸皮皮，这会儿它不再瞎叫了。

【樱木花道】：皮皮的情况再复述一遍。（边问边带“流川枫”熟悉家里的每个房间）  
【流川枫】：皮皮是德国牧羊犬，是叔叔警队退下来的缉毒犬。每天定时遛狗喂狗，每周给它洗两次澡，这些都是“我”负责的家务。（皮皮舔舔“小主人”的手掌，跑出房间）  
【樱木花道】：没错。接下来说下我爸妈的情况。（走到父母卧室前）  
【流川枫】：爸爸是民权律师，妈妈是消防员，两人都热衷慈善事业。（大致看了几眼）  
【樱木花道】：称呼改一下，叫“老爸”和“老妈”。老爸在芝加哥出差下个月才回来。老妈在休年假，最近迷上了养花。他们不会干涉我的私生活，请你也不要干涉。（到达自己房间）  
【流川枫】：你这话什么意思？（摸完狗毛的好心情转瞬即逝）  
【樱木花道】：意思是尽最大可能维持彼此生活的原样。我房间的东西不要碰，笔记本我给你设了账户不需要密码就能用。书架上的书如果你要看，放回去的时候要按照字母顺序排列。  
【流川枫】：你还画画？（指着书架旁边的木制画架）  
【樱木花道】：设计图案用的。（不想跟他多费口舌）  
【流川枫】：什么图案，玩多米诺还要设计图案？（摸了摸画架上的纸，想起两人的过节）  
【樱木花道】：你不需要知道。（把画架挪到一边）  
【流川枫】：嘁我还不稀罕呢。（白眼，手插在裤袋里）现在去我家。

场景15  
樱木花道的家。  
【流川枫】：备用钥匙要放在指定地方，花园里的香草要记得浇水。（走出花园）  
【樱木花道】：明白了。你父母不在家吗，我早上起来没看到有人。  
【流川枫】：你可以自便，当成自己家（用一种讽刺的口吻）。我家可没有现成的早餐给你吃，要吃什么都在冰箱里自己做。你开我的车可以，敢撞到或者刮到，我绝对宰了你。（非常不情愿地掏出车钥匙）你会开车吧？  
【樱木花道】：我有驾照（一把拿过钥匙，看到车库里的闪亮红色丰田皮卡）。  
【流川枫】：我会去拉美社区志愿活动，顺便给胡里奥大叔运点货。他很慷慨，总会给小费。收到了你就放在储蓄罐里。  
【樱木花道】：我以为你放学后只打棒球。（一听到这么多人际关系就感到头大）  
【流川枫】：拜你所赐，我这几次训练都报销了！（用力推开自己房间的门）还有，胡里奥大叔不会说英语，我跟他都是用西班牙语沟通的，这点难不倒你吧？  
【樱木花道】：你会西班牙语？（诧异）  
【流川枫】：关于我的事你没必要全知道（原句奉还）。  
【樱木花道】：这是……（看到樱木书桌上的一封浅蓝色“邀请”信函）  
【流川枫】：别动！（一把抢过塞口袋）我要说的事就这么多！你还有什么不明白的？  
【樱木花道】：暂时没有，我把我的电话发给你了有事情联络。

樱木花道离开时晚霞很美，天空平静如水。  
流川枫回到房间，打开有声书，合上了眼睛。

场景16  
流川枫家。  
樱木花道在陌生的床上辗转反侧。  
他打开床头灯，从包里掏出一颗棒球，随后蹑手蹑脚地下楼，离开客厅走到花园。  
皮皮听到声音跑出狗窝，看着这位新鲜的“小主人”，跟了上去。


	3. Chapter 3

场景17  
周五早间的学校走廊，广播里在播放流行音乐。  
【流川枫】刚走进校门就打了好几个哈欠。  
安娜：早上好啊流川，喝咖啡吗？（穿了迷你裙笑容满面地递给他一杯咖啡）  
【流川枫】：谢谢！你穿得真漂亮！（安娜果然人美心善，毫不吝啬夸奖）  
安娜：很高兴听到你这样说！（从包里掏出一封浅蓝色的邀请函）前几次你都说没时间，不知道情况是否有变化。今天是我的生日派对，希望你来参加！  
樱木花道昨天为无法参加派对的事愁了一夜，没想到今天会收到派对主人的再次邀请。不过，安娜邀请书呆子参加生日聚会是他万万没想到的。什么“没时间有事很忙”都是借口。为了在臭狐狸身体里熬过这周，他必须开开心心玩一场！  
【流川枫】：我会准时到的！

场景18  
学校餐厅。  
水户洋平找到那抹亮眼的红色，兴冲冲地拿着餐盘找到【樱木花道】。  
水户洋平：花道！我刚从卢卡斯先生的电脑上看到了代数的分数，我是D，你是B！大进步啊！这下又能开车兜风了哇哈哈哈！你实话告诉我，是不是偷偷在外头补习了？（拿起三明治啃）  
【樱木花道】：没有，瞎蒙蒙对的。（内心吐槽果然白痴的朋友也是白痴 抄答案都能抄成D）  
水户洋平：哈哈哈！哦对了，你转学以来我还没带你好好玩！这样，晚上我来你家接你咱们一起去安娜家嗨一把！安娜老爸给她买了辆特斯拉，还做了新涂装，我真想见识一下！  
【樱木花道】：我没时间。（什么派对聚会，浪费时间的活动一概不参加）  
水户洋平：为什么？前几天你还跟我讨论穿什么衣服去！莫非你是因为书呆子去所以不去？我天，不至于吧，你怕他？（劝解的态度）  
【樱木花道】：那个书呆子要去？（模仿樱木，试探口吻）  
水户洋平：对啊，安娜告诉我的！我从没见过她这么高兴。那个流川枫也真是的，摆什么臭架子，早知如此何必拒绝她呢！难不成这就是所谓的日式委婉？哎，你说晚上安娜会不会来个大告白热吻之类的？天呐，我是不是要把摄像机带着？真不明白安娜这种超级白富美怎么会看上流川枫那种弱不禁风的书呆子，世界上又多了一个未解之谜呀。（津津有味地吃水果）  
【樱木花道】捏扁手里的牛奶盒，从牙齿缝里挤出一句：我改变主意了。  
水户洋平：这才对嘛！有什么就要正面刚！晚上7点见！（拍拍“樱木肩头”端着餐盘离开）

场景19  
百货商店男装试衣间。  
樱木花道脱掉上衣，眼前精壮的体格可谓“惊喜”。  
昨天过得太混乱，半夜投完球匆匆洗澡就睡了。  
没想到书呆子竟然不是弱鸡。  
樱木花道转到左侧，转到右侧，举起手臂。  
肌肉练得很好，他是怎么做到的？  
除了皮肤有点白，樱木花道竟然找不到一丝槽点，他有些不服气。  
樱木盯着试衣镜看了三秒，轻轻地用手撩开了内裤的边缘。  
这下他彻底不服气了。

场景20  
水户洋平的敞篷车内。  
水户洋平：我怎么觉得你不在状态？（等红灯时忍不住问）就穿衬衫和牛仔裤？  
【樱木花道】：其他衣服送去干洗了。  
水户洋平：你棒球队练怎么样了？（打转向灯）  
【樱木花道】：停了。（这人听不懂“我不想继续聊天”的潜台词吗……）  
水户洋平：我听泰坦教练说预赛会考虑让你当正投手，加油啊花道！  
流川枫这两天听到的人名比他一个月听到的都多，某种意义上非常疲惫。  
他不认识泰坦，也不认识棒球队其他人，于是直接说了句：我会努力的。

场景21  
安娜家的别墅。  
泳池边闪烁五彩缤纷的灯光，音乐响起，同学们纷纷摇摆身体。  
水户洋平一进门就忘记了友人的存在，摘下墨镜开始与美女们搭讪。  
室内音量太大，流川枫感觉整栋楼都在抖。  
认识的和不认识的人都挤在客厅，甚至还有人站在楼梯上亲热。  
流川枫打了很多电话给樱木，对方都没接。  
【樱木花道】深吸一口气，挤进人堆寻找【流川枫】的身影。

场景22  
在别墅正厅的舞池中央，流川枫轻而易举就找到了【流川枫】。  
那家伙正在和安娜在万众瞩目下扭来扭去。  
流川枫只觉得场景很眼熟，一时想不起舞蹈的名字。

同学A女：哇靠，那真的是流川枫？我以为他只有一米七，怎么这么高啊！  
同学B男：因为他一直低着头！没想到他身材这么好，酒红色衬衫好眼光诶！  
同学C女：那个衬衣项链好别致，我也想要！  
同学D男：跟安娜配一脸！没想到优等生还会跳扭扭舞！让我想起了《低俗小说》！

一曲毕。  
安娜和【流川枫】洒脱的舞步获得了掌声和欢呼，就连流川枫本人也忍不住鼓掌了。

场景23  
安娜家无人的书房。  
【樱木花道】：你来参加派对为什么不提前通知我？（逮住“流川”关上门）  
【流川枫】：总不能因为我在你的身体里，就什么都不干吧？（白眼）  
【樱木花道】：我说了要尽力维持彼此生活的原样，我从来不参加派对的。  
【流川枫】：那是你的问题。我喜欢跳舞，喜欢和朋友们在一起！我受不了一天到晚呆在你房间里，那样我得憋出病来！你总不希望自己生病吧？  
【樱木花道】：……你知道水户洋平在哪儿吗？我找了一圈都没看到他，手机没人接。  
【流川枫】：洋平只要一参加派对就会“整夜失踪”，怎么？  
【樱木花道】：是他载我来的。  
【流川枫】：哈，你想让我送你回去就直说呗！你妈把野马借给我了（秀秀手里车钥匙）。

场景24  
两人离开时经过洗手间门口，里头传来了浑厚的嗓音和“樱木花道”的名字。  
【流川枫】驻足，【樱木花道】停下脚步。  
因为远离大厅，内容听得很清楚。

男生A：樱木这两天没来棒球队，怪想他的！上回训练完洗澡，我说了句“弯弯的好可爱”被他瞪了！  
男生B：……你好毒啊，人家还是处男。  
男生A：我发誓没有恶意！只是没想到他这么敏感！你今天看到他来了吗？  
男生B：没注意。

听到这里，【流川枫】黑着脸把【樱木花道】拽走。

场景25  
回去的路上。  
【流川枫】坐在副驾驶席上一声不响，刚才跳舞时的神采全然不见踪影。  
【樱木花道】：你到了，我走回去。  
【流川枫】不动。  
【樱木花道】关掉引擎，看了眼【流川枫】。  
【流川枫】：看什么看，想笑就笑！（憋不住了）  
【樱木花道】：笑你什么？（摸不着头脑）  
【流川枫】：还装？你洗澡的时候不洗那里吗？（瞪大眼睛）  
【樱木花道】：……（弯弯的原来是指那里）没留意。  
【流川枫】：假惺惺！是男人怎么可能不在意？（扭过头看窗外）

流川枫从来没有在这个领域和任何人展开过对话，从没觉得尺寸或形状会是问题。

【樱木花道】：没人规定那里必须什么样，功能齐全就行。（下车）  
【流川枫】：大道理谁不会说？我不需要你的安慰！（倒车开进车库）

场景26  
樱木花道洗完澡，没有睡意。  
他拿起手机，翻到几小时前和老妈的聊天记录。  
老妈说她跟乐队已经到了加州，让他好好照顾自己。  
幸好她这两周不在，否则樱木的压力源只怕是要再多一个。  
樱木把软球往上一扔，下一秒球精准地落到了棒球手套里。

场景27  
樱木花道卧室。  
流川枫睡到一半感觉口渴，下楼喝水。  
他一打开冰箱就看到窗外闪过一个黑影，顿时警觉起来。  
同时花园里传来窸窸窣窣的声音。  
难不成有贼？  
流川枫随手握住沙发边上的一根铝制棒球棍。  
黑影还在移动，似乎打算破门而入。  
流川枫站在门后，耐心地等待对方下一步动作。  
只见铜质门把手微微转动，一个黑色的毛茸脑袋探出。

居然是皮皮。

场景28  
樱木花道家客厅。

【樱木花道】：你来可以提前打电话，万一我动手了怎么办！（收起棒球棍）  
【流川枫】：我回自己家还要打招呼吗？对不对，皮皮？（皮皮叫了几声）  
【樱木花道】：我妈知道你来了吗？（继续喝没喝完的水）  
【流川枫】：阿姨临时呼出了。（走到冰箱找饮料喝）没想到你胆子还挺大，敢斗贼！  
【樱木花道】：……大半夜的你发什么神经？（睡意全给搞没了）  
【流川枫】：我睡不着带皮皮散步，走着走着就到这儿了。你继续睡吧，我就在沙发上躺一晚。  
【樱木花道】：（叹气）上楼吧，你房间空间很大，我可以打地铺。

场景29  
回到卧室。  
樱木花道躺到自己床上心情好了不少。  
【流川枫】：你在看什么呢？  
【樱木花道】：诗。  
【流川枫】：在我家还住得惯么，你不想家？  
【樱木花道】：我爸妈工作很忙，一个人呆惯了。  
【流川枫】：我妈也是，现在正逢演出季，她都快把美国各州跑遍了。  
【樱木花道】：你父亲呢，他也出远门了？

流川枫转过身，手臂靠在椅背上，等待樱木的回复。  
只瞧“流川”回过头朝他比了一个“在看你”的手势，熟悉的脸上露出一抹陌生的神情。  
他说：我爸在天堂，你记得表现好一点！


	4. Chapter 4

场景30  
闹钟响起，六点整。

樱木花道按掉闹钟，睁开眼看到熟悉的房间。  
毫无顾忌的安心感让他再度闭上眼睛，自由地在美妙的梦境中徜徉。  
右手伸向腹部。  
手指顺着肌肉的沟壑滑进内裤里。  
皮肤是理想的手感，光滑富有弹性。  
接着，用拇指和食指夹住睡醒的宝贝，把它包裹在手心的温度里。  
今天似乎格外精神，比平时大了点。  
用手掌挤压，渐渐加重力度。  
揉，捏，搓，捻，托起，包裹，抓紧！  
头上有点湿了，再加把劲！  
加速！  
冲刺！  
成功上垒！

啊。

伴随一声舒心长叹，樱木花道尽情享受了一发清晨的愉悦。  
他退下湿漉漉的短裤，下床去取纸巾，却看见红发的自己躺在野营用的睡袋里。

诶？

他在睡袋里？那床上的他是？  
樱木花道睡迷糊了。  
他揉揉眼睛，在穿衣镜里看到了真正的噩梦。

【流川枫】：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！要死了！（100分贝惊声尖叫）  
【樱木花道】：吵什么吵！（ 起床气严重，在睡袋里挣脱出来，被眼前露出下半身的自己吓到）  
【流川枫】：不准摸！不准碰！要是你敢碰我的我灭了你！！！（没来得及穿裤子直接扑过去）  
【樱木花道】：真是见鬼！（一想到自己的被摸过，流川枫彻底斯巴达）  
【流川枫】又羞又恼地提起短裤走进卫生间。  
【樱木花道】丢掉修养开始F骂。

【流川枫】挤了一大坨洗手液狠命地擦，不要命地擦。  
手指甲，指缝，手掌都要洗干净！  
一想到流川的那个比自己更大更漂亮，【流川枫】擦得更卖力了！


	5. Chapter 5

场景31  
幽谷高中内。  
流川枫和樱木花道在空教室里交换考卷，代数考试和西班牙语考试的卷子。  
樱木花道在流川脸上捕捉到一丝诧异的神色。  
  
【流川枫】：轻而易举地破了你的记录！看见没有？A+！（展开考卷贴到对方脸上）  
【樱木花道】：代数B对你而言是超常发挥。（把考卷叠好放在书包里）  
【流川枫】：嘁，我要是上了AP课也能考高分！  
【樱木花道】：没人阻止你上。  
【流川枫】：高中生活怎么能都用来学习！说正事，我今天棒球训练“解禁”！（说着，将一顶红色假发套在自己头上）也只能试一试了！  
【樱木花道】：……你打什么位置？  
【流川枫】：（调整假发中怎么看都觉得别扭）游击手兼备选投手。  
【樱木花道】：跑垒我应该能应付。（顺手把那顶扎眼的红假发丢了）  
【流川枫】：书呆子你会打棒球！？（回想起那天晚上他抡起棒球棍的样子的确是有模有样的）  
【樱木花道】：在日本的中学打过几个月。  
【流川枫】：那都好久以前的事了！  
【樱木花道】：有个词叫肌肉记忆。你平时勤于训练吗？  
【流川枫】：当然！本天才的肌肉你没瞧见？  
【樱木花道】：普通的训练不成问题，我可以替你去。  
【流川枫】：既然如此我不能白占你便宜，说吧，要我在多米诺骨牌社团做什么？  
【樱木花道】：多米诺骨牌你玩不了的。我会给队长写邮件说明短期之内不去参加活动。  
【流川枫】：你凭什么说我玩不了？你当初要是早点告诉我怎么做我肯定不会去瞎排！明明可以早点挽回损失！  
【樱木花道】：如果靠耍嘴皮子就能教会人某件事，这世上就不需要学校了。  
【流川枫】：你！  
【樱木花道】：构图计算耐心体力，不是你想象的那么简单的。  
【流川枫】：行了，行了，算我自讨没趣。 我给你介绍下棒球队的人员，红狮队一共有五十名队员……

场景32  
纷乱的一周过去。  
幽谷博物馆三楼陈列室，室外电闪雷鸣。  
  
【流川枫】：就是今天了！！（握紧双拳两眼放光）  
【樱木花道】：终于。（如释重负）  
  
两人走近水晶头骨，透明的骷髅眼闪闪发光。  
  
【流川枫】：是不是要说点什么？（站停在展示柜前，看向“自己”）  
【樱木花道】：说什么。（拿出备忘录确认变回去的三要素）  
【流川枫】：咱们的经历堪比博物馆奇遇记！你就没点感慨？（拍对方肩膀）  
【樱木花道】：……没想过这个问题。（放下备忘录，看“自己”）  
【流川枫】：那我先说。我啊，为了模仿你我在家都不说话！憋得慌！你是不是都不会笑啊？脸瘫？（努力思考）  
【樱木花道】：如果你所谓的感慨就是抱怨，我也想了几点。1，为了维护你的奇怪发型我不得不使用发胶。2，棒球队的练习经常延时。这些都严重影响了我的私有时间。（拿出平板把每天的时间记录给对方看，记录详尽）  
【流川枫】：嘁，说来说去你嫌浪费你时间呗！（不屑）像你这种自私自利一味沉浸在自己世界中的书呆子，无法对社区做出贡献，到时候哪个大学要你是他们眼瞎！！（语气挑衅，连续白眼）  
【樱木花道】：那他们也不至于录取一个均分不到b、捏着球到处乱扔的四肢发达的白痴！（以牙还牙）  
【流川枫】：在镜子里看到狐狸脸我就倒胃口！洗澡我都戴眼罩，怕眼球烂掉！（做呕吐状）  
【樱木花道】：（冷笑）我看你的手也没烂……  
【流川枫】：可恶！（气冲冲地上前揪住对方的领子）  
【樱木花道】：（嘲讽脸）仰视我的感觉如何？（抬起下巴）  
  
两人恶狠狠地盯着彼此，死命揪住对方脸颊。  
  
【樱木花道】：就这么点力气？  
【流川枫】：才八分力！  
【樱木花道】：我五分！  
【流川枫】：那我一分！  
  
争吵时，只听见远空一阵暴雷！博物馆里的灯闪烁不停。  
  
【樱木花道】：行了。（虽然不是自己的身体但是痛死了）  
【流川枫】：你果然皮厚，我一点都不疼。（赢！）  
【樱木花道】：（打嘴仗太累，懒得搭腔）现在脉搏多少？我是110。  
【流川枫】：111！要不是刚才有保安走过，拳头伺候你！  
【樱木花道】：这就对了。回去吧。

  
场景33  
博物馆门口。  
  
【流川枫】：哈利路亚！明天早上我就是我自己了！（脸上洋溢着兴奋和喜悦）  
【樱木花道】：是啊，明天就回归正轨了。  
【流川枫】：变回去以后你最想做什么？  
【樱木花道】：写读书报告。  
【流川枫】：我想打球，还想谈恋爱。  
【樱木花道】：……抽点时间学习吧。

  
两人在博物馆门口分别。  
雷声渐远，淅淅沥沥地下起了小雨。  
樱木花道急急忙忙骑上山地车，流川枫躲到公交站台下等雨停。  
【流川枫】：对自己说再见真是微妙~拜拜。  
【樱木花道】：拜。

  
场景34

雨停，天晴。  
花园里的花吸满朝露，娇嫩欲滴。  
  
床上的身体蜷缩了一下。  
从被子里伸出一条手臂。  
  
东抓抓，西抓抓。  
抓到了。  
  
  
流川枫忍住爆粗口的冲动打开接听键。  
话筒里爆发出“自己”的吼叫声：没有变回来！没有变回来！！！！没！有！变！回！来！


	6. Chapter 6

场景35  
一沉不变的早晨，樱木花道家。  
此时两人面如死灰地坐在沙发上。  
  
【流川枫】：完了，全完了，彻底完了……（使劲摇流川枫的肩膀）我老妈肯定会发现然后她会哭死！现在的情况就像是家庭矛盾调解节目里老妈发现养了十几年的儿子其实不是亲生的……不行不行不行……我老妈只有我了我不能让她流泪让她难过！！我还有好多事没完成，不能困在你身体里！  
【樱木花道】：别碰我！（怒吼，印堂发黑，毫不留情推开使对方跌倒）  
  
流川枫想一个人静一静。樱木的聒噪让他想起那句“该不会变不回来吧”，也加速了他内心的不安。自灵魂互换以来，流川枫极力回避失败的可能。   
  
【流川枫】：（想起了什么似的）要不是那天你抢我的塔克饼我现在还好好的！一切都不会发生！你把我的人生还给我！！（从地上爬起来狠狠地瞪着对方，声音尖锐到破音）  
  
流川枫没有回答。他看了樱木花道一眼，拿起书包就往门口走。眼下最应该要做的就是远离这头冲动的、一条筋的白痴，否则他理智的最后一根弦会断掉。  
  
【流川枫】：站住！缩头乌龟！孬种！我要让你付出代价！！（失去理智，冲上给了流川枫一拳）  
【樱木花道】擦掉被打出的嘴边血迹，扔掉书包。  
  
愤怒的火山喷发。  
  
  
场景36  
  
樱木花道在棒球场花完了零钱，现在他不知道该去哪里。  
  
那个书呆子换了层皮战斗力爆表，他居然被打趴下了！  
想到这里樱木花道就气得牙痒痒。  
  
忽然，他被人叫住了。  
  
【流川妈咪】：小枫你怎么受伤了！  
  
  
  
  
场景37  
流川枫宅，客厅内。  
  
流川妈咪：一大早火急火燎地出门，现在鼻青脸肿地回来！到底发生了什么事！（拿出医药箱）把手伸出来！  
【流川枫】听话，不说话。  
流川妈咪用镊子夹了一团消毒棉花，重重地按在伤口处。  
【流川枫】：啊啊啊啊！痛痛痛痛！阿……老妈你干嘛啊！（疼到脸型扭曲）  
流川妈咪：（细细擦拭）说，到底怎么了！（不依不饶）  
【流川枫】：……摔了跟头…（善意的谎言）  
流川妈咪：唉，你这孩子……之前破天荒地跟人打架，难不成……还在想落选的事吗？（收拾好药箱，认真地看向儿子）  
【流川枫】：……（偏过头避免直视，内心：什么落选的事？）  
流川妈咪：虽然你把什么事都闷在心里，但妈妈知道你很介意洛恩教授说的话。（伸手摸摸儿子的头，眼神十分温柔）  
【流川枫】：……（樱木不知道发生了什么事，但妇人让他想到了自己的母亲，眼神柔和起来。这在一位母亲看来，是需要安慰的表现）  
流川妈咪：（爽朗笑着）挫折不是坏事。如果你还没准备好，爸爸妈妈支持你有一段间隔年！  
【流川枫】：谢谢……老妈…  
  
等流川妈咪离开，樱木花道回到不属于自己的房间。  
没能变回来的苦闷绝望，打架打输了的愤怒，阿姨又对他说了一些莫名其妙的话。  
樱木花道脑子里乱成了一团浆糊。  
他还要扮演流川枫的角色到什么时候！怎样才能做回自己呢！  
暴躁的少年不管三七二十一，用力把头朝书架上一撞——  
  
从最顶层的书架上落下一封信，樱木把它捡了起来。  
  
（以下是信的大致内容）  
  
亲爱的流川枫同学：你好。  
综合所有考核结果，你未能被提前录取。对此，我深表遗憾。  
你在各科学业上都展示出了优秀的素质，毫无疑问是同辈中的佼佼者。  
  
听说你打算挑战多米诺骨牌全美高中联赛时，作为评审之一的我十分期待。  
但我万万没有想到你会在比赛前一天选择放弃。  
  
你在自荐信中说你喜欢丁尼森的《轻骑兵的冲锋》。  
但在你放弃的那一刻，是否考虑过“荣誉”二字背后的意义？  
  
我真诚地希望在进入大学校园前，你能找到这个问题的答案。  
  
洛恩教授  
  
  
  
场景38  
夜晚。  
【流川枫】走到幽谷高中体育馆门口。犹豫再三后，他推开门。  
【樱木花道】跪在地板上，围绕他的是上千张多米诺骨牌。  
他拿起一片红色骨牌，思考片刻后放在黑色骨牌前方。啪嗒，一整排牌倒了。  
【樱木花道】前倾身体整理倒下的牌，余光扫到了门口的“自己”。  
  
【流川枫】走近，跪在地板上帮【樱木花道】捡骨牌。  
  
【樱木花道】：你来干什么？（低着头，把地板上的牌竖起来）  
【流川枫】：我……（不知道该如何开口。撞倒流川枫一万张骨牌，把灵魂互换的责任全部归咎于对方的行为让樱木感到十分抱歉）  
【流川枫】：我……（加快捡的动作，无意间碰到对方的手指）  
【樱木花道】：什么事！（停止捡牌。由于长时间跪地玩骨牌膝盖很疼，他伸直腿把排好的一组牌踢倒了）如果是来问我解决的办法，那你还是不要浪费时间了。或许真如你所说……（下半句没来得及说完就被打断）  
【流川枫】：对不起！（果断地道歉，抬起头看着“自己”）  
【樱木花道】：我也出手了，扯平。（平躺在体育馆地板上）  
【流川枫】：不！我不是说打架的事。我……不该把所有事都怪到你头上，也不该……我不知道那次会影响到你申请大学，真的非常对不起！（态度诚恳，语气里少了不可一世的骄傲）  
【樱木花道】：你看了我的信？  
【流川枫】：我不是有意的！我实在太生气了用头撞了书柜，一时好奇所以……（努力解释，不想引起误会）  
【樱木花道】：头没事吧？（竖起身，直直地看向对方）  
【流川枫】：没事！当然没事！你看，一点擦伤都没有！（撩起刘海给它的主人检查）大学的事，要不我去替你解释！有正当理由的话，那位教授应该会谅解的……  
【樱木花道】：还轮不到你同情我，这是我自己的事。（口气还是那么的不近人情）  
【流川枫】：什么你自己的事？就算一千个一万个不愿意，你的事也成了我的事！你把那老师邮箱告诉我，我来解释！（不放弃，倔强地要赎罪）  
【樱木花道】：提前录取的名额已经满了。（看着一地乱七八糟的骨牌）你跟我现在就像这些牌，倒了就很难再排好。  
【流川枫】：很难不代表没有机会！你也说了，只要人活着就一切都有可能！我们再想想还有什么办法！肯定会有办法的！（情绪激动，黑色的眼睛里流露出希望）下一个雷暴天是什么时候！  
【樱木花道】：万一雷暴天不是关键要素呢？（丧丧的语气）  
【流川枫】：没有万一！我们只是遗漏了重要的东西！（双手放在“自己”的肩膀上，语气中充满鼓励）  
【樱木花道】：你凭什么这么肯定？（难以理解这个人的横冲直撞）  
【流川枫】：除此之外还有更好的办法吗？我不想放弃。（站起来，拍拍裤子）  
【樱木花道】：（打开手机查）下一个雷暴天是两个月以后。（一样站起来）  
【流川枫】：那我们的目标就是在此期间把所有可能性都想到，到时候一股脑儿试一遍！  
【樱木花道】：失败了呢？  
【流川枫】：那就再试一遍！（停住脚步，回头）  
【樱木花道】：（停住脚步）  
【流川枫】：我们现在在同一个骑兵旅！唯一要做的就是冲锋！  
  
一道白色闪电划过上空，顷刻间大雨磅礴。  
  
【樱木花道】：……现在还想冲锋吗？  
【流川枫】：嘿嘿，我带了伞！（从背包里取出雨伞）天才的第六感！  
【樱木花道】：你是闻到了雨水的味道，野生动物的第六感。  
【流川枫】：正是！  
【樱木花道】：白痴。  
【流川枫】：打住！我有一个动议！  
【樱木花道】：请说。  
【流川枫】：我不喜欢被人叫白痴。  
【樱木花道】：我不喜欢狐狸和书呆子。  
【流川枫】：那我就叫你流川。（握手）  
【樱木花道】：樱木。（握手）  
  
【流川枫】打着伞，两人走进了雨帘中。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《轻骑兵的冲锋》by 丁尼生 译文 来自网络
> 
> 半里格，半里格，   
>  往前冲杀半里格，   
>  骑兵六百名   
>  冲进死亡的谷地。   
>  “向前冲，轻骑兵！”   
>  他说，“向炮冲击！”   
>  骑兵六百名   
>  冲进死亡的谷地。   
>  “向前冲，轻骑兵！”   
>  可有人丧气？没有。   
>  尽管士兵们知道   
>  是错误命令。   
>  他们可不能抗命，   
>  他们可无法弄清，   
>  只能奉命去牺牲。   
>  骑兵六百名   
>  冲进死亡的谷地   
>  炮打在他们右面，   
>  炮打在他们左面，   
>  炮打在他们前面，   
>  排炮在轰鸣，   
>  冒着炮火和霰弹，   
>  他们善骑又勇敢。   
>  骑兵六百名   
>  冲进地狱的大门，   
>  冲进死神的牙关。   
>  出鞘马刀亮晃晃，   
>  挥舞空中闪寒光，   
>  劈下在炮手身上；   
>  向一支大军冲击，   
>  举世都震惊。   
>  他们冲破了防线，   
>  杀进炮台的硝烟；   
>  哥萨克和俄国人   
>  挡不住马刀猛劈，   
>  乱掉了队形。   
>  这时他们往回驰——   
>  不满六百名。   
>  炮打在他们右面，   
>  炮打在他们左面，   
>  炮打在他们后面，   
>  排炮在轰鸣；   
>  在炮火和霰弹下，   
>  战马和英雄倒下。   
>  打得漂亮的他们   
>  冲出死神的牙关；   
>  他们中的生还者，   
>  六百人中的生者   
>  冲出地狱门。   
>  时间能湮没英名？   
>  哦他们这次狂冲！   
>  举世都震惊。   
>  致敬，向这次冲锋！   
>  致敬，向这六百名   
>  豪迈轻骑兵！


	7. Chapter 7

场景39  
放学后，樱木花道房间。  
【樱木花道】正在和【流川枫】进行一场头脑风暴。  
  
【流川枫】：我从校车上下来，走到餐车买午餐，你跟我差不多是同时到。你抢了我的塔可饼，我追。你偏偏往广场中心跑，害得我被喷泉喷了一身水。我去找洋平换了衣服，然后我们打架。（托着下巴聚精会神）  
【樱木花道】：你遗漏了打架前的无聊恶作剧。（一边笔记一边补充）  
【流川枫】：哦对！我神不知鬼不觉地在你座位上丢了放屁垫哈哈哈！（回想起当时的情景放声大笑）真应该让洋平用手机拍下来！发到恶作剧投稿还能挣十几刀！（懊悔）不过这样我肯定会被全校女生围攻，特别是安娜，她对你很有好感！  
【樱木花道】：你听谁说的。（略惊讶）  
【流川枫】：这种事还要听说吗？全凭感觉呀！（眨巴眨巴眼睛）安娜上西班牙语课都坐在我旁边，香水喷得可香了！笔记都会复印好给我！放学的时候还问我要不要坐她的草莓纹特斯拉呢！（要不是某人着急把我拉走就可以体验一把了！）  
【樱木花道】：安娜是哪个？（记不起来）  
【流川枫】：（扶额）安娜是学校拉拉队队长！所有男生的梦中情人！跟我一起跳舞的那个！  
【樱木花道】：莫非你喜欢她？（警惕地看向樱木）  
【流川枫】：怎么可能！（也警惕起来）我不喜欢她！  
【樱木花道】：那你方才说的“所有”就不成立。（理性主义坚持到底）  
【流川枫】：嘿嘿，你喜欢什么样的人？（对这种话题兴趣昂然）  
【樱木花道】：没想过。  
【流川枫】：没想过？！你不想谈恋爱吗？返校节舞会怎么办？（惊讶脸）  
【樱木花道】：有谁规定返校节前必须谈恋爱？（对樱木花道的脑回路感到困惑）  
【流川枫】：你真是不懂浪漫！我给自己定了一个目标，舞伴必须是我的恋人！（憧憬）  
【樱木花道】：强扭的瓜不甜。（天性使然泼冷水）  
【流川枫】：（忍）你好歹霸占了我的身体，拜托乐观一点！  
【樱木花道】：我不会盲目乐观。  
【流川枫】：你！那你说说，我哪儿不够好？  
【樱木花道】：我没说你有问题。恋爱不是靠努力就行的。喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢。  
【流川枫】：说得跟你有经验似的。我只知道谈恋爱不能光靠等，你不打球永远不会有人接球。  
【樱木花道】：那你得抓紧时间，距离返校节就还有三个月。（忽然觉得能做一个乐观的单细胞生物也不错）回到刚才的话题。因为恶作剧我们打架，然后老师教育了我们。  
【流川枫】：他还让我们叫了彼此的名字（枫的发音他这辈子都忘不了），让我们好好相处。（模仿老师的语气，把自己的双手叠放在一起）然后我们就分道扬镳了！  
【樱木花道】：捏脸也算肢体接触……（猛地反应过来）要喊名字！  
【流川枫】：（猛地反应过来）就像“芝麻开门”一样！  
【樱木花道】：没错！接下来我们只要扮演好彼此的角色，等待闪电的到来！（重拾希望的流川在樱木的身体里生机勃勃，透过深褐色的瞳孔都能察觉到一股奋力向前冲的决心）  
【流川枫】：哈哈哈哈哈～你还不谢谢我！（双手叉腰，骄傲地翘起尾巴）  
【樱木花道】：嗯，谢谢你，樱木。  
  
出乎意料，流川枫没有抬杠。  
樱木看到流川枫笑了，尽管弧度很浅。  
他愣了一下，挠了挠额前的黑刘海说：谁……谁让我是天才呢！  
  
  
场景40  
樱木花道家，厨房。樱木老妈正在准备午餐。  
  
樱木妈咪：花花，去花园里剪一把罗勒～（冲楼上喊）  
【樱木花道】：哦。（想起樱木花道的屡次排练提醒，又加了句）好嘞！  
樱木妈咪：哎！你怎么搞的，这是薄荷！（看着儿子递来的植物哭笑不得）  
【樱木花道】：抱歉。（等会儿他就要去投诉那个app）  
樱木妈咪：站住！  
【樱木花道】：（僵硬，难不成暴露了？！）  
【樱木花道】：我不在这段时间你就不知道打理自己！看你头发乱的，活脱脱像头小狮子。我待会儿给你换一个凉爽的发型！（用手揉乱儿子蓬松的头发）  
【樱木花道】：爱你老妈！！（阿姨，谢谢您让我脱离苦海）  
  
午饭后，正在帮另一个妈妈整理花园的樱木花道收到流川枫发来的新造型照片。  
图上的自己被剃成了光头。樱木立刻飙了facetime过去。  
【流川枫】：你把我头发怎么了！！！  
【樱木花道】：是你老妈下的手。  
【流川枫】：你……你你你你你！！  
【樱木花道】：阿姨你好！（向画面另一头的妈妈招手）  
流川妈咪：啊呀！是花道呀！好率真的发型哦！  
【流川枫】：我也去剪一个！他老妈是个很棒的造型师！（是个复仇的好机会）  
流川妈咪：去吧去吧！  
  
三十分钟后樱木花道家。  
樱木妈咪：嗯，目前这个发型是最适合流川你的。我给你修短点。  
【流川枫】：可是我想改变一下！（老妈你怎么这么不配合！！）  
樱木妈咪：找到适合自己的造型就是最好的呀。没必要为了改变去改变。  
【流川枫】：这……  
【樱木花道】：没错。（伸出手摸摸后脑勺，对改造后的红脑袋爱不释手）  
  
  
  
场景41  
幽谷高中校园内。  
学生们围成一团正在关于期末考试的公告。  
  
以下是公告的大致内容：  
本次期末考试的成绩为作为大学录取的重要分数参考……  
考生各科成绩均分必须达到B才能参加体育类联赛。  
  
水户洋平：花道！你均分现在多少？（拿出笔记本翻看自己的成绩）  
【樱木花道】：不记得。  
水户洋平：我是D你是C，咱们这次要好好努力！  
【樱木花道】：……（现在才知道努力？）你打算参加补习班？  
水户洋平：钱得花在刀刃上，我有一个办法！  
【樱木花道】：哇！说来天才我听听！（自知尴尬，努力模仿樱木语气）  
水户洋平：找那个流川枫来给我们补习！  
【樱木花道】：你开什么玩笑！（一半是自己的心声）  
水户洋平：他也是个单线条。上回在洗手间他居然敲门问我借手纸！还叫我好兄弟！  
【樱木花道】：……  
水户洋平：多个敌人不如多个朋友！他平时成绩全科A+，期末考试不考都行！你等着，我去问他！  
  
  
场景42  
无人体育馆。  
【樱木花道】：所以补习的事你答应了？  
【流川枫】：对啊！  
【樱木花道】：你确定“你” 能帮他补习？  
【流川枫】：不不不，是“你”帮我补习！（一把抓住他脑袋）  
【樱木花道】：我没记错的话，我们还没换回来。（打掉他的手）  
【流川枫】：本天才想到了一个妙招！你先帮我补习，我再给洋平补习。怎么样，两全其美！别忘了，你全科A+的功劳可少不了我的～  
【樱木花道】：多此一举。我可以直接帮你考。  
【流川枫】：你！（敬酒不吃吃罚酒）你不答应，我就用你的身份邀请安娜跳舞。（威胁）她来问过我好多次，我说“不”说得都不好意思了。（眨巴眨巴眼睛看向对方）  
【樱木花道】：……  
【流川枫】：不说话就是同意了哈！放学后流川家报道！不见不散！  
  
场景43  
樱木花道家。  
【樱木花道】：老妈，我出门了。（正准备上小皮卡）  
樱木妈咪：花花……  
【樱木花道】：怎么了？  
樱木妈咪：啊，我做了千层面，带过去跟小枫一起吃吧。（递上晚餐）  
【樱木花道】：谢谢。还有什么事？（被樱木妈咪看得发毛）  
樱木妈咪：你最近放学不是练球就是补习，都没时间好好聊聊。  
【樱木花道】：老妈！如果我这次考不到A就铁定考不上纽约大学了！改天我一定跟你好好聊，还让你随便做造型！（樱木花道给的诀窍。一旦阿姨问起就用这些作为借口来蒙混过关）  
樱木妈咪：（无奈笑）好啦好啦！我知道啦！那你路上小心。  
  
  
场景44  
流川枫房间。  
【樱木花道】：我出的题你基本都能答出来，补习明天开始就暂停吧。  
【流川枫】：谁说的！代数过了还有历史科学。我不着急。  
【樱木花道】：你给水户洋平补习，他就没看出些端倪？  
【流川枫】：不会～他呀一见数学题就头晕，哪有心思注意别的。我还给他买了两本花花公子。  
【樱木花道】：……今天就到这里，我要回去了。  
【流川枫】：才九点！还早，咱们玩会儿多米诺呗。  
【樱木花道】：等你排好都什么时候了，太晚了。  
【流川枫】：晚了才好呢！（意识到说错话捂住嘴）  
【樱木花道】：你有事瞒我？（警觉）  
【流川枫】：我是怕我妈问你一些问题，怕你招架不住。  
【樱木花道】：什么问题？  
【流川枫】：花花，这边脸用的是cpb，这边是mac你觉得哪个效果好？花花，给我来挑个眼影颜色……诸如此类的问题，你能回答吗？  
【樱木花道】：你懂化妆？  
【流川枫】：这不是重点！重点是你答不上来我老妈就会起疑心！时间还早，你陪我玩骨牌吧。  
  
  
【流川枫】跪在地上，【樱木花道】展开图纸。  
【流川枫】：花瓣怎么放？  
【樱木花道】：自己看。（打开社团刚发来的多米诺构思图）  
【流川枫】：（瞬间注意力分散）这是什么？得有上万片吧，要做到什么时候？！  
【樱木花道】：你急什么。这是多人分工的。（很有意思的图形，卷起图纸放好）  
【流川枫】：流川，你怎么会对多米诺感兴趣？  
【樱木花道】：美国考大学需要看社团活动，大型骨牌让人印象深刻。  
【流川枫】：原来如此。大型的骨牌是怎么完成的？  
【樱木花道】：搭档或者自己完成指定区域。  
【流川枫】：哦？你有搭档？  
【樱木花道】：我喜欢自己做，效率最高。  
【流川枫】：我来跟你搭档如何？（随便摆了几个没成功）  
【樱木花道】：负责耍嘴皮子？（把对方手里的牌收了回去）你不是要摆花吗，我来教你。  
  
两小时过去。  
樱木花道踩到一块骨牌脚下一滑，推倒了跟前的流川枫。  
幸好流川枫反应及时，一个转身抱住樱木花道，成功保护“花瓣”。  
  
【流川枫】：别动！千万别动！！（绷紧身体，屏住呼吸）  
【樱木花道】：你头发都到我眼睛里了。（忍不住吹了口气）  
【流川枫】：吹什么吹！你也知道你头发长！我脸痒你帮我挠挠。  
【樱木花道】：手不能动。（眼神示意手腕距离花瓣边缘到底有多近）  
【流川枫】：借头发用用！（用左脸去贴住红脑袋，上头刚长出来一层新发。）  
【樱木花道】：……  
【流川枫】：头再低下来点。（软硬程度刚刚好，蹭上去很舒服）  
【樱木花道】：亏你想的出来。（笑出声）  
【流川枫】：这是我自己的头发！（一起笑）  
【樱木花道】：你打算维持这个姿势到什么时候？  
【流川枫】：等等，让我再多看几眼。（方方正正整整齐齐的绿色骨牌很壮观）  
【樱木花道】：我倒是更喜欢推倒时毫无阻碍的感觉。（侧过头一同欣赏）  
【流川枫】：那我推了。  
【樱木花道】：推吧。  
  
【流川枫】伸长手臂轻轻一碰，正方形的骨牌阵中完整地出现了一朵夏日荷花。  
【流川枫】坐在【樱木花道】身上与对方击掌，二人的笑容很灿烂。  
  



	8. Chapter 8

场景45  
期末考试发表。  
水户洋平和【樱木花道】走出教室门。  
  
水户洋平：哈哈！天助我也！花道，流川枫是个不错的家伙！  
【樱木花道】：是啊，哈哈哈。（终于不用折腾了，我要回去睡一整天）  
水户洋平：呐，现在烦心事解决了！我有个问题要问你。（难得认真）  
【樱木花道】：什么？（打开书柜取东西）  
水户洋平：你……咳咳。你是不是喜欢流川枫？  
【樱木花道】的手停在半空，目瞪口呆地看向水户。  
水户洋平：啊哈，抱歉抱歉！不瞒你说，我好几次看到你们俩一起遛狗打棒球。刚开始你们水火不容的，我还以为……（为自己的无厘头猜测感到好笑）  
【樱木花道】：（还没有从刚才的问题中恢复）  
水户洋平：给。（拿出两张门票）海岸音乐会的票，因为考得太好，老爸要带我去法国。这票送你和流川吧，就当是我谢他的。  
  
水户洋平前脚刚走，【流川枫】后脚就跑了进来。  
【流川枫】：怎么样怎么样？（确认成绩达成了目标）赞！走吧！我请你吃饭！（拉住对方手臂）  
【樱木花道】：松手。（语气不善）  
【流川枫】：干嘛？  
【樱木花道】：你为什么没告诉我你喜欢男人？  
  
  
场景46  
放学后的停车场。  
两人坐在樱木花道的红色小皮卡内。  
  
【流川枫】：我是喜欢男人。  
【樱木花道】：我问过你是否有值得注意的亲密关系，你没说。  
【流川枫】：我怎么没说？我说了，没有交往对象！我还是处男！你这么大反应干什么。  
【樱木花道】：这是很特殊的事，我认为有必要知道。  
【流川枫】：那你现在知道了。怎么，你有成见？（逐渐开始防备）  
【樱木花道】：这很奇怪。（寻思了半天没找到准确的表达方式，演变成樱木最不想听到的话）  
【流川枫】：开门我要下车！  
【樱木花道】：阿姨说请你吃饭，在你喜欢的披萨店。  
【流川枫】：不吃！一想到我要跟一个戴有色眼镜的人共进晚餐我就没有胃口！  
  
  
场景47  
樱木花道房间。  
  
流川枫躺在床上打了个饱嗝。  
睡不着。他还在想和樱木吵架的事。  
因为父亲工作的关系，家里从不避讳少数派字眼。  
得知樱木是gay，还占据了自己的身体。  
说实话，真的很奇怪。  
情急之下，他把自己的情绪毫不掩饰地表露了出来。  
但他没考虑到樱木的感受。  
这段时间接触下来，他发现樱木某些方面很敏感，肯定以为“奇怪”是针对他的。  
  
流川枫下床。对方电话没人接。  
于是他发了条短信：  
樱木，我向你道歉。  
我不应该对着你说“奇怪”，这很不理智。  
我绝无评判你的意思，但愿你能原谅我。  
  
写完，他放下手机。  
没过多久，对方就打来了视频电话。  
  
  
【流川枫】：天才大人有大量不跟你计较～披萨好吃吗？（语气轻松）  
【樱木花道】：吃了整整一个……阿姨知道你的事吗？  
【流川枫】：她可能知道，所以才决定把你支开的。（视频上的脸突然一拉）  
【樱木花道】：怎么了？  
【流川枫】：要不是情况所迫，我早就说了！（此时手机叮咚叮咚好几条信息，从视频画面可以看到“流川枫”惊讶紧张的表情）你稍微等我一下。（暂时关掉视频）  
  
视频再度开启，这次樱木用的是ipad。  
【流川枫】：流川！！！  
【樱木花道】：我在。  
【流川枫】：（亮出手机画面）TINDER上有人发信息给我！  
【樱木花道】：……那是什么时候的照片？（突然被樱木的个人照吸引）  
【流川枫】：去年夏天联赛时拍的！我第一次投出三振！姿势是不是很好看！  
【樱木花道】：好看归好看，但你身体重心好像不对。  
【流川枫】：哼，我只听到前半句。（低头弄手机）  
【樱木花道】：喂。  
【流川枫】：干嘛！  
【樱木花道】：TINDER又是怎么回事？  
【流川枫】：先声明，我没有交男朋友。照片是“货真价实”的！  
【樱木花道】：万一对方对你有意思怎么办？  
【流川枫】：（皱眉。这是在夸他有魅力吗？怎么觉得怪怪的）目前只是聊天而已。  
【樱木花道】：提前说好，如果对方有见面请求，我不会帮你的。  
【流川枫】：我怎么可能跟一个陌生人见面啊！更何况他离这儿十万八千里呢！我只不过想找一个有经验的人，没别的意思。  
【樱木花道】：经验？什么经验？  
【流川枫】：出柜的经验！！  
【樱木花道】：（语塞）  
【流川枫】：不说话我挂了。  
【樱木花道】：网络交友存在安全隐患，要保护好自己。（看对方傻乎乎的有点不放心）  
【流川枫】：拜托，我又不是白痴！（笑）


	9. Chapter 9

场景48  
  
棒球队进入集训准备阶段。  
早上六点半太阳已经开始发挥威力。  
  
【樱木花道】出门时【流川枫】已经出现在他家门口。  
  
【樱木花道】：早啊。  
【流川枫】：早早早！你老爸的路虎好酷！  
【樱木花道】：（系安全带）其实你不用这么早来，今天没有多米诺日程。  
【流川枫】：我怎么能让你一个人练习！后车厢放了冷饮，我练习都会给队友们带饮料。一会儿你进去就大声打招呼，然后把饮料桶放在休息区，根据训练菜单来做就行。流川，你如果吃不消就别勉强。（过意不去）  
【樱木花道】：你不是自诩身体结实？（把头上的棒球帽拉低，闭上眼睛）  
【流川枫】：可是……（想到去年第一天他自己集训就练吐了）  
【樱木花道】：别可是了，该做的我都会做。（打哈欠）  
【流川枫】：你先睡会儿，到了我叫你。（关掉音乐）  
  
  
场景49  
  
幽谷高中棒球场。  
  
在十圈热身跑加关节拉伸后，身为投手的【樱木花道】要进行特别训练。  
  
菜单内容：坡道冲刺20组/弓步接投100套/俄罗斯转体练习100次/毛巾投球50次/负重跳绳2kg100次  
  
樱木花道的身体对训练项目并不陌生，但动作带来的酸痛和疲惫排山倒海而来。  
弓步接投健身球需要极强的平衡感，流川枫好几次没接到球。  
泰坦教练看到以为是【樱木花道】偷懒，再菜单上又加了30次。  
  
午休时间一到，【樱木花道】抓住隔离网干呕，豆大的汗珠沿着鬓角留下。  
一直在场外观看的【流川枫】再也坐不住了，他抱着午饭和饮料跑到隔离网边。  
【流川枫】：你没事吧？要不要紧？  
【樱木花道】：（喘气逐渐平稳）你球速很慢吗？这个菜单练多久了？  
【流川枫】：快四个月了。你怎么知道我球速不快？  
【樱木花道】：我没猜错的话这套训练是为了提高球速准备的。  
【流川枫】：你说的没错。就是因为球速没办法突破，所以我是备选投手。（有点失落）  
【樱木花道】：原来如此。（呼吸顺畅起来）但从身体条件来看，你很有投手的天赋。  
【流川枫】：那当然！（获得意外认同十分高兴）  
【樱木花道】：重心偏高导致你没法把全身力量汇聚到指尖，这就是原因。  
【流川枫】：你怎么这么清楚？？（不服气）  
【樱木花道】：我有经验。  
【流川枫】：那是以前的老黄历！  
【樱木花道】：事实胜于雄辩。再给我2周时间，球速提高到140不成问题。  
【流川枫】：这不可能！  
【樱木花道】：习惯很难改，但目前你身体里是我，过去的坏习惯我能帮你改掉。  
【流川枫】：（心动）这么着吧，如果真如你所说，以后塔可饼我再不跟你抢了。  
【樱木花道】：成交。（接过午餐）下午很热，你先回吧。  
【流川枫】：嘿嘿！（拖来两个轮胎）回去也没事干，我陪你一起练！  
  
训练结束是外头已经天黑。【樱木花道】洗完澡出来，【流川枫】在副驾驶席上睡着了。  
回想起下午他拖着两个轮胎误闯橄榄球练习场被人穷追不舍的场景，【樱木花道】顿时神清气爽。  
  
【樱木花道】帮熟睡中的那位系好安全带，正想发动汽车。  
【樱木花道】：樱木，车钥匙在哪儿？（转过头看他，睡得一动不动）  
【樱木花道】出于好意没有叫醒他，然而闪烁不停的手机把【流川枫】震醒。  
【流川枫】一看发信人，笑逐颜开，打算回信。  
【樱木花道】：钥匙！  
【流川枫】立刻放下手机，从兜里取出钥匙递给他。  
【流川枫】一路上捧着手机咯咯笑不停。  
【樱木花道】想说些什么，但没有开口。  
  
场景50  
流川枫很快就熟悉了所有训练项目。  
他在牛棚练习投球，樱木花道在场外扔毛巾或负重跳绳。  
有时樱木花道需要代替他参加多米诺的练习，晚上回家以后樱木会去镇上的棒球馆继续训练。  
  
两周后的一个早晨，【流川枫】带上棒球手套和【樱木花道】练习接投球。  
当高速飞旋的棒球稳稳冲进皮手套时，【流川枫】兴奋得跳了起来。  
计速器显示：142km/h。  
  
  
场景51  
午间的塔可餐厅。  
樱木花道端着餐盘离开收银台，脑海中已经勾画出他作为正投手站在投手丘上的场景。  
  
【流川枫】：没想到跟你互换身体也能发生好事！（猛吸可乐）  
【樱木花道】：这叫利用现有条件发挥最大价值。多米诺进展得怎么样？（咬了一大口塔可）  
【流川枫】：……昨天拼了两千片，过程中一片没倒！  
【樱木花道】：看来你进步了。  
【流川枫】：重点是……它该倒的时候也没倒。超级抓狂。  
【樱木花道】：哈哈哈。  
【流川枫】：别笑！唉，要是你跟我一起参加棒球队该多好！（手机叮咚叮咚）  
【樱木花道】瞄了眼他手机屏，默默喝可乐。  
  
  
场景52  
拉美社区，樱木花道和流川枫在除草。【流川枫】的手机响个不停，他蹲在地上准备休息。  
【樱木花道】：对面还有两块草皮没整，快去。（命令）  
【流川枫】：胡里奥大叔说了后天弄也行！（看了眼手机）流川，你知道托马斯是如何出柜的吗？  
【樱木花道】：没兴趣。（用帽子盖住脸，躺在树荫下休息）  
【流川枫】：他跟我一样是单亲家庭。他说他老爸很传统，所以直到25岁才下定决心。去年父亲节，他做了一段感恩视频送他老爸，他是在视频里坦白的。  
【樱木花道】：（在帽子下做了个白眼）没必要兜这么大圈子。  
【流川枫】：你怎么能这么说呢！（像被踩到尾巴的猫一样）  
【樱木花道】：你网友的老爸是因为爱他才支持他，并不是因为视频才支持他。他比你大八岁，还拿这种私事炫耀，感觉不是什么好人。  
【流川枫】：你压根不了解他，没有权力说他！他才不像你，一点同理心都没有！  
【樱木花道】：你对他的了解程度比我不了多少，奉劝你不要同理心泛滥。  
  
就在两人剑拔弩张的时刻，胡里奥大叔端着冰镇柠檬水过来。  
胡里奥大叔：晚上社区有聚餐，你们留下吃饭吧！  
【流川枫】：才不要！  
【樱木花道】：我晚上有事。  
胡里奥大叔：欸？我太太特地做了猪肉烤菠萝塔可，这可怎么办？  
【流川枫】&【樱木花道】：我们改变主意了！  
  
  
场景53  
胡里奥大叔家后院。  
酒足饭饱之后男女老少聚在一起聊天。  
屋内传出一阵欢快的节奏。  
所有人像上了发条似的，男女手挽手在草坡上跳起传统帽子舞。  
流川枫和樱木花道站在烤架两边互不搭理。  
胡里奥大叔：小樱木小流川，快点一起来呀！（挽着太太的手加入热闹的人群）  
  
【流川枫】：你打算在烤架边站一夜？快走吧。（语气不善）  
【樱木花道】：（不情愿但还是跟上了）  
  
两人远离人群，来到后院一角。  
樱木教流川枫草帽舞的基本步法，但流川枫乐感很差老是踩不到点。  
看到头戴宽檐大草帽的【樱木花道】笨手笨脚地踢腿踩踏，【流川枫】噗嗤笑出声。  
  
【流川枫】：流川，你该不是从没跳过舞！？（捧腹笑）  
【樱木花道】：……（奇怪，怎么就是踩不到节拍）  
【流川枫】：你跟着我跳，我出左脚你也跟着出左脚。（双手叉腰，再次示范）  
【樱木花道】：你什么时候学的？（认真跟步子）  
【流川枫】：是爸爸教的。  
【樱木花道】：抱歉。（想起樱木父亲已经去世了）  
【流川枫】：老爸刚来美国的时候和胡里奥大叔是邻居。你猜我妈是怎么认识我爸的？  
【樱木花道】：是阿姨捡了叔叔的帽子吗？（又踩错一步）  
【流川枫】：答对了！是不是很浪漫？（拉住“樱木”的手）  
【樱木花道】：很浪漫，让我想到一首诗——薄薄的衣裙，透明火红/我多么专一，目不转睛/全然不觉她微露的身体轻轻拂动/石竹茂盛，紫罗兰轻盈/还有脚下暗香洋溢的无名花丛。  
【流川枫】惊讶，踩到对方的脚。  
【樱木花道】：怎么了？（停住脚步，两人手是握着的）  
【流川枫】：老爸当年追老妈的时候用过这首诗。  
  
【流川枫】脸上露出一种柔和温暖的表情。  
【樱木花道】有些晃神，分不清那表情到底是谁的。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 墨西哥草帽舞 女方捡起男方丢下的草帽意为接受求爱。
> 
> 《在花园里》by 阿莱桑德雷
> 
> 知道她从不生气，  
> 这是多么甜蜜！
> 
> 在她身旁  
> 生活欢畅。  
> 未曾见  
> 西方的黑色风暴  
> 掠过她的面庞。  
> 至多不过：一缕忧郁。  
> “你看，小鸟！”要么：“树枝……”  
> 或者：“什么在闪光？……”  
> 是的，风儿吹来，  
> 多情、芬芳。  
> 园中的鲜花，随她欣赏。  
> 高高的枫树：馥郁、优雅，春意荡漾。  
> 有时她在树旁，亭亭玉立，娇艳生香。  
> 仙姿灵气，消磨时光。
> 
> 有时她在园中，身披朝霞，激情洋溢，  
> 烈日照耀，金发闪光……  
> 但是我看见了她的色彩，她在小路上行走，  
> 面前玫瑰竞放。
> 
> 我心中，突然充满惆怅。  
> 玫瑰。爱情。花瓣。群芳。  
> 她全神贯注的脸庞，时刻沐浴着花香，  
> 馨香里，光彩动人！正青春时光！
> 
> 永远年轻的早晨  
> 笼罩着她的倩影。  
> 薄薄的衣裙，透明火红。  
> 我多么专一，目不转睛，  
> 全然不觉她微露的身体轻轻拂动。  
> 石竹茂盛，紫罗兰轻盈，  
> 还有脚下暗香四溢的无名花丛。
> 
> 阳光下，微裸的身躯，羞怯的面容，  
> 转瞬间，她注视着我，  
> 传递着神秘的、让人难以置信的爱情。  
> 我顿时放开喉咙将她呼唤，  
> 用由衷的声音叫她芳名。  
> 她越来越近，伸手可及，沁人肺腑，  
> 她的声音一片赤诚。
> 
> 无比鲜艳，令人销魂，  
> 她献给我一束花丛。此时此刻她就在这里：  
> 带着她的芬芳，  
> 湿润的素手，  
> 还有她的亲吻——  
> 火热的激情。


	10. Chapter 10

场景54  
  
流川枫家门外。  
【流川枫】下车，正准备对里头的司机说晚安。  
  
【樱木花道】：水户给了两张演唱会的票。给你。（两张票递过去）  
【流川枫】：你不喜欢乡村音乐？（没明白为什么给他两张。手机又开始响了）  
【樱木花道】：你可以跟那位网友去。  
【流川枫】：都说了我没打算跟他见面！（按掉手机，退掉一张票）明早十点来接我！  
  
场景55  
  
樱木花道家。  
樱木妈咪：花花，你怎么这么高兴？（在研究有机面膜）  
【樱木花道】：老妈，明天和流川一起去听演唱会。  
樱木妈咪：终于！我儿子有娱乐时间了！真为你高兴～你们过夜吗？海岸附近新开了一家露天影院，附近还有好吃的墨西哥菜。（满脸笑容）  
【樱木花道】：谢谢！（想到樱木说到的关于父亲的事）面膜要帮你试试吗？  
樱木妈咪：乖儿子～你最近都忙得不跟妈妈说话，我还以为你有什么心事呢！  
【樱木花道】：让你费心了。（对不起，阿姨）  
樱木妈咪：跟妈妈客气什么！总之！（着重语气）无论什么事妈妈都跟你站一边！  
【樱木花道】：任何事？（眼神交汇）  
樱木妈咪：任何事！（亲吻儿子额头）  
  
  
场景56  
  
洗完澡的流川枫感到无比轻松。  
刚才他差点就说漏嘴了。  
从阿姨的反应可以看出她丝毫不介意樱木是gay。  
樱木花道压根没必要找什么托马斯。  
  
流川枫想着想着，很快就睡着了。  
  
  
场景57  
流川家门口。  
流川父母挥手向【樱木花道&流川枫】告别。  
亮闪闪的红色小皮卡车内响起乡村音乐。  
  
【流川枫】：衣服好看吧！（指指深蓝色的V领体恤）  
【樱木花道】：你眼光还不错。  
【流川枫】：嘿嘿～你听Tim Mcgraw*吗？我想换个曲子。  
【樱木花道】：Mexicoma。  
【流川枫】：想不到英雄所见略同哇！  
  
前奏起，【流川枫】摇头晃脑唱出第一句。  
车窗外阳光炽烈，蔚蓝天空无边无际。  
身边人的热情就像太阳般撒到自己身上，【樱木花道】也忍不住唱了起来。  
  
  
场景58  
海岸。  
远离热力四射的舞台。  
两人好不容易挤出人群。  
  
【流川枫】：从下午开始就没吃东西，我快饿死了！天哪，露天影院停车场快被占满了！  
【樱木花道】：分头行动。你去占车位，我去买晚餐。附近有墨西哥餐厅，你想吃什么？  
【流川枫】：猪肉塔克！多加点青辣椒！苏打水！  
  
  
场景59  
餐厅门口，队伍很长。  
人多的时候有推搡很正常，但【樱木花道】感觉到一直有人故意在碰他。  
  
【樱木花道】：麻烦你站远点。（回头，面色不悦）  
托马斯：嗨！米奇，居然会在这见到你！你比照片上好看太多了！（恨不得一把抱上去）  
【樱木花道】：你是？（面前身高比他矮半个头的中年男子实在没有印象）  
托马斯：我是托马斯呀！我就喜欢你这样的高个儿亚洲男孩儿～（有意无意摸“樱木花道”的身体）  
【樱木花道】：你就是那个托马斯。（哪里是26岁，根本就是40岁！大白痴！）  
托马斯：嗯哼～别叫我托马斯，你可以叫我daddy～（一把抓住“樱木花道”被牛仔裤包裹的屁股）  
【樱木花道】：你不应该在这里。（听到“daddy”就明白樱木花道为什么会着此人的道/气炸）  
托马斯：那你说我应该在哪里？（眼中一道异样的视线）  
【樱木花道】：在地狱里！（一个反手握住对方手腕，抬起膝盖狠狠地攻击对方膝窝）  
  
  
场景60  
皮卡车内。  
【流川枫】：你买个晚餐还能生气？（察觉对方心情不好）  
【樱木花道】：人太多了。（没有告诉他偶遇托马斯的事，把猪肉塔克分给了他）  
【流川枫】：我刚翻了翻手机，居然被托马斯拉黑了！气死我了。你知道吗，前几天他让我叫他daddy，我没理他。现在他把我拉黑，搞什么！（吸苏打水）  
【樱木花道】：没达到目的自然把你删了。  
【流川枫】：目的？你是说……那种目的？  
【樱木花道】：除了上床还有其他的吗。他是不是发过裸露照片给你？  
【流川枫】：……是。他说是游泳拍的。（找出聊天记录给“樱木”看）  
【樱木花道】：你是白痴吗！！（看到一张“自摸”照暴吼一声）  
【流川枫】：……（不说话，嘴里的肉不香了）  
【樱木花道】：罢了，你把他删了吧。我认为你完全不需要做这些多余的事。  
【流川枫】：你又没经历过，哪儿来的依据。  
【樱木花道】：我相信阿姨对你的爱，这就是最有力的证据。  
  
  
场景61  
两人坐在皮卡车的后车厢里。  
露天电影开始了。  
【流川枫】：好巧！居然是我最喜欢的电影！你看过吗，《奈德与莫兰》*？  
【樱木花道】：没有，讲什么的？  
【流川枫】：是二战背景的电影。主角一个叫奈德一个叫莫兰，他们在入伍时相遇因为阶级不同产生了许多矛盾。后来他们一起经历了战争，从战友变成爱人。  
【流川枫】：莫兰起初不敢承认对奈德的感情，奈德一心想守卫国家也没有给双方坦白的机会。那段超级揪心的！  
【樱木花道】：在危机面前的确顾不得爱情，只能牺牲小我。然后呢？  
【流川枫】：后来德军发动空袭，战壕里就剩下奈德和莫兰两个人。莫兰崩溃了，奈德吻了他，然后他们就做了。每次看到那里我都觉得他们要把对方生吞活剥了，可能是想自己是否还活着吧。  
【樱木花道】：他们表露心迹了吗？  
【流川枫】：就是没有才虐啊！第二天一早救援来了，奈德临行前对莫兰说等战争结束我去爱丁堡找你。谁知道他们再也没能见面！莫兰随后编入空军，奈德进了皇家海军，两人死于敦刻尔克大撤退。（说到这里“流川枫”哽咽了）莫兰无法从战斗机中脱离，眼睁睁地看着奈德的舰艇被击沉，坠毁前他看着两人入伍时的照片，打起了凯利舞的节拍。  
  
尽管已经把电影介绍完了，樱木花道还是抑制不住对此片的喜爱。  
  
【流川枫】：要亲了要亲了要亲了要亲！！嗷，这颗糖真的是来之不易！  
【流川枫】：（咽口水声）莫兰的身材太好了……奈德（男主角）在摸他……（逐渐捂住自己的脸）流川，你看他看他的眼神，太唯美了……  
【樱木花道】：以前有人陪你一起看过电影吗？  
【流川枫】：有啊，怎么了。  
【樱木花道】：你很喜欢剧透。  
【流川枫】：是你让我说的呀！  
【樱木花道】：我只是让你说个梗概，细节讲述太多影响我的观影体验。  
【流川枫】：嘁！扫兴。（做了个给嘴巴拉拉链的动作）  
  
【樱木花道】偏过头看了眼【流川枫】，看到他把tinder删了。  
  
【樱木花道】：行了，你想说就说吧。  
【流川枫】：刚才的镜头你没觉浑身一热嘛。（有点害羞）  
【樱木花道】：高潮演过头了，没释放不可能爽成那样。（本着非常学术的态度）  
【流川枫】：嘴硬！你眼睛都没眨比我还投入！这段太经典了我看了几十遍呢！  
  
【樱木花道】：我很喜欢最后跳舞这段，是他们死后的重逢吧？  
【流川枫】：对对！编剧为了致敬《泰坦尼克号》，为他们安排了一次舞会。  
【樱木花道】：他们的灵魂永远在一起了，是个好结局。  
  
电影进入尾声，【流川枫】轻轻地哼唱起主题曲。  
【樱木花道】在【流川枫】的侧脸上看到一颗滑落的泪珠，倍感动容。  
  
场景62  
【樱木花道】放下车椅披上薄毯，关掉车灯。  
【樱木花道】：晚安。  
【流川枫】：等咱们换回来，我得立刻向我妈出柜外加找男朋友。  
【樱木花道】：你好像很执着恋爱这件事。  
【流川枫】：对呀。这是我的高中梦想之一！  
【樱木花道】：之二呢？  
【流川枫】：能够作为正投手参加一次比赛！你呢？你有什么梦想？  
【樱木花道】：明年考上布朗。晚安。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim Mcgraw 美国著名乡村音乐歌手
> 
> 奈德与莫兰，不存在这部电影233
> 
> 托马斯让樱木叫daddy不是炼铜，是一种癖好。另，美国法定强奸罪规定任何人不得与小于“同意年龄（各州不同，16~18）”的未成年人发生性关系。此设定中，流花已满18岁。


	11. Chapter 11

场景63  
两人睡到第二天中午。  
醒来后【流川枫】就拉着【樱木花道】去海滩玩耍。  
【樱木花道】戴上墨镜躺在遮阳伞下打开随身携带的小说，没一会儿又睡着了。  
【流川枫】坏笑，捧起一把沙子就往他身上堆。  
【流川枫】欣赏着自己的作品，和“人面像”拍了张合影。  
【樱木花道】突然惊醒，表情痛苦。  
【流川枫】赶紧把他身上的沙子刨开，紧张地观察他的反应。  
【樱木花道】是装的，对方的愧疚让他决定不再继续下去。  
【流川枫】：对不起对不起，你没事吧？（拍拍他的背给他顺气）  
【樱木花道】：你手怎么这么冷？（无意识握住）  
【流川枫】：当然是被你吓得！你确定没事了吗？你认识我是谁吗？  
【樱木花道】：……白痴。（抖抖书里的沙子）  
【流川枫】：别看了！难得出来玩，我看到那里有冲浪板可以借！（跃跃欲试）  
【樱木花道】：我不会冲浪。  
【流川枫】：我也不会，咱们比比谁学得快！  
  
【流川枫】试了好几次都无法在冲浪板上站稳。  
眼看【樱木花道】已经有模有样，他一鼓作气冲进浪里。  
等【樱木花道】追完一个小浪，再回头时已找不到【流川枫】的身影。  
  
嘈杂的人声中，他隐隐约约地听到樱木在叫他。  
【樱木花道】看到一只胡乱拍打海面的手臂，他滑进浪里，飞速地游向【流川枫】。  
  
【樱木花道】把他救上岸后不断按压胸腔，呼喊樱木的名字。  
就在他低头准备做人工呼吸的瞬间，【流川枫】吐出海水，清醒了过来。  
  
  
场景64  
一回家樱木给流川写了长篇悔过书，说不应该对他的身体作出危险举动等等。  
但流川枫还是无法消气——如果他没有听到他呼救，后果简直不堪设想。  
樱木花道知道流川枫在责怪他，可他不明白他都道歉了为什么流川还要斤斤计较。  
连续好几天在球场放他鸽子不说，就连多米诺骨牌的教程都不给他看了。  
樱木花道也有了脾气，于是决定互不搭理。  
  
场景65  
流川枫在球场训练完以后去了书店，走进停车场时突然接到了亲妈的电话。  
流川妈咪：花道，你知道小枫去哪儿了吗？  
【樱木花道】：我们没在一起，出什么事了？  
流川妈咪：那孩子六点不到就出门到现在还没回家，手机也没人接。你知道他在哪儿吗？  
【樱木花道】：别担心，我大概知道他在哪儿。一会儿让他回电话给你。  
  
场景66  
【樱木花道】用力拉开体育馆的大门，【流川枫】就在里面。  
【流川枫】：……你，你怎么来了！（内心很希望他来）  
【樱木花道】：我妈以为你失踪了。（看了一眼场内，叹气）  
【流川枫】整个人被圈在环形的多米诺骨牌墙中，一步不能动。手机，在场边的背包里。  
【流川枫】：你怎么知道我在这儿？（抱着膝盖看向“樱木”）  
【樱木花道】：要不然你还能去哪儿？快出来。  
【流川枫】：你跟阿姨说一下，我要在这里过夜。  
【樱木花道】：快出来！  
【流川枫】：不行！我今天搭了10小时才搭完！我不出来！  
【樱木花道】：（扶额，还有人玩多米诺把自己玩进去的）出来。  
【流川枫】：不出！  
【樱木花道】：那你就继续呆着吧。  
  
场景67  
半小时后，【樱木花道】捧着外卖盒再次出现。  
他大步走近，发出最后通牒：我数一二三，出来。  
【流川枫】：不出！  
【樱木花道】：（我踢）  
只见骨牌哗啦倒下，墙上出现一个大窟窿。  
【流川枫】：流川枫！！！（气得冲出去）  
【樱木花道】：现烤的塔克，特制炭烤猪肉。（掀开盒盖）  
【流川枫】的肚子不争气地叫了。  
  
场景68  
【流川枫】狼吞虎咽，【樱木花道】跪在地上补窟窿。  
【流川枫】看着【樱木花道】的背影，回想起海边的事。  
【流川枫】：你还在生我气吗？  
【樱木花道】：12点前想见到成品，现在就不要打扰我。  
【流川枫】：是我太莽撞，我向你道歉。我忘了自己不是这具身体的主人，一心想快点赶上你所以才……我以后不会再冲动了。  
【樱木花道】：你的悔过信我看过了。（头也不回）  
【流川枫】：我沉下去的时候害怕极了！幸好你来了，有你在身边真好。  
【樱木花道】：（手抖，倒下一片）吃饱了就快点来帮忙。  
【流川枫】：还剩了一个。（跑过去，把塔克凑到他嘴边）  
【樱木花道】：（咬一口）帮我把镊子拿来。  
【流川枫】递上镊子，再喂了一口。  



	12. Chapter 12

场景69  
  
流川家。  
  
电视里正在播放天气预报，预计未来十四天内将有大到暴雨。  
门铃响起，【流川枫】火速冲出去。  
流川妈咪：小枫，刚才是邮递员吗？你手里拿的是什么？  
【流川枫】：是惊喜！老妈，我去一趟樱木家！来，皮皮！咱们比比谁更快！  
  
  
  
场景70  
樱木花道家。  
叮咚叮咚叮咚叮咚，门铃愉快地响起。  
  
【樱木花道】听到熟悉的狗叫，一开门就看到了兴奋不已的【流川枫】。  
【流川枫】：嘿嘿！我渴了，先给我倒杯果汁！（藏着手里东西不让看）  
【樱木花道】递出果汁。  
  
【流川枫】：老妈呢？  
【樱木花道】：去文化中心给阿波舞*的演员化妆了。  
【流川枫】：啊呀，话说快到七夕了！（猛拍脑袋）诗笺做了吗？  
【樱木花道】：没有。你家还有这种传统？  
【流川枫】：当然！新年，生日，感恩节，圣诞节以外最重要的就是七夕！咱们去阁楼取点彩纸，先做点准备。  
  
【流川枫】拿起一张红色彩纸，用黑色油笔写下几个字。（特地背过去不让对方看到）  
【樱木花道】：你神神秘秘地做什么？（好笑地看着樱木）  
【流川枫】：看本天才帮你实现愿望！（展开红纸上面写着祝布朗大学成功入学）  
【樱木花道】莫名其妙，不懂他什么意思。  
【流川枫】把藏在包里的信封递给流川：洛恩教授写给你的信！看到了吗？是布朗的校徽哟！  
【樱木花道】震惊。  
【流川枫】：我早说会帮你解除误会，说到做到。每天给他手写一封，就不信他不回我！（咳咳，清清嗓子）亲爱的樱木同学，很抱歉现在才给你回信。看来正如你所说，我是一个“糟糕的大人”。过早地对流川下判断，是我作为教师的失职，请转达我的歉意。随信是我写的推荐信，欢迎你来罗德岛参加补充面试。我预感会是一次成功的冲锋！洛恩至上。教授还打电话向你爸妈道歉了！我是不是很厉害？  
【樱木花道】：你在体育馆呆了10小时，就是为了拼出作品给他看？  
【流川枫】：对啊！（转过身开始在竹枝上挂彩纸装饰）哦，还有棒球训练！他是洋基队球迷你知不知道？他不了解你所以产生了偏见，于是我下定决心要让他对你改观！现在你不需要间隔年啦！怎么样，是不是感动得想哭啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
【樱木花道】一步上前，紧紧抱住了【流川枫】。  
【流川枫】：喂，你……你不至于这么激动吧！（心脏怦怦跳）  
【樱木花道】笑着松开手：我有好消息要告诉你。  
  
场景71  
一阵高分贝尖叫差点把樱木家的屋顶掀翻了。  
  
【流川枫】：真的吗！！真的吗！！你说得真的吗！！！！（眼睛在闪光）  
【樱木花道】：千真万确。（喜欢看到他喜悦的表情）  
【流川枫】：天哪……你捏捏我！我还是不敢相信！  
【樱木花道】轻轻捏了一下。  
【流川枫】：天哪……  
【樱木花道】：我不想泼你冷水，但不能高兴得太早。  
【流川枫】：天哪……我当上正投手了！你知道我等这天等了多久吗？  
【樱木花道】：可问题是咱们还没换回来。泰坦的原话是，赢了预赛你才能一直当王牌。  
【流川枫】：就算我不能用自己的身体比赛，但是我相信你！流川！幸好是你！（抱住）  
【樱木花道】对比赛的不安在【流川枫】的紧拥下消失殆尽。  
  
  
场景72  
高中棒球预选赛。  
各方拉拉队卯足了劲为己方队员加油。  
安娜打起节拍，对着红狮队喊起必胜口号。  
流川枫站在场边，眼前的一切似曾相识。  
  
回忆开始。  
国中最后一场比赛。  
身为投手的流川枫在队友们热忱期待的目光下再次上场。  
肩膀上突如其来的疼痛从第五场比赛开始强烈，打到第八轮时他的球速已经明显下降。  
还差一点，再坚持一下。再坚持一下就好。  
流川枫用棒球手套捂住脸，徐徐吐气，尽最大努力集中注意力。  
手上涂好镁粉，与己方捕手对上暗号后，流川枫抬起腿。  
就在他举臂高挥时，棒球顺着手臂滑落，紧接着他整个人都因剧痛跪坐在了投手丘上。  
救护车赶来，他被抬上担架。  
身边是神情紧张的爸爸妈妈还有教练和前辈们。  
  
手术结束后，医生说肩伤会恢复，但无法恢复到运动员水平。  
他短暂的棒球经历就此画上了句号。  
  
尽管受伤很遗憾，但他问心无愧。  
出院后，他再次回到钻石场，却发现队友们看他的眼神都变了。  
说话的口气甚至夹杂了冷嘲热讽。  
有人说，你们知道吗？流川枫高一就要去美国，输了比赛对他而言无所谓！  
有人说，我看他早就知道自己肩膀有伤，就是想霸占投手位而已，我们都跟着栽了！  
有人说，我们都是流血流汗当上第一军的，流川枫凭什么？凭他爸跟校长的关系！  
流川枫不明白这一切是怎么发生的，面对队友的指责，他没有争辩。  
自那以后，流川枫开始远离“团队”。  
  
回忆结束。  
  
【樱木花道】看向观众席。  
一面火红色的加油旗宛若巨幕般出现在观众席中。  
【流川枫】拿起扩音喇叭大声呼喊：樱木花道选手！不准给我丢脸！好好打！不准有任何遗憾！  
【樱木花道】看向声音传来的方向，记忆中的隐痛被奔腾的激流冲刷殆尽。他在这具本不属于他的身体里，感受到了从未有过的温暖。  
【樱木花道】走上投手丘，抬起左腿的同时高举右臂——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿波舞 日本德岛县的传统舞蹈 夏日祭典上常看到


	13. Chapter 13

场景73  
  
幽谷红狮队在预赛获得首胜。  
拉拉队回到赛场中央，为本校球队献上热舞庆祝胜利。  
  
【樱木花道】被队友架回休息区。几乎是同时，【流川枫】找到了他。  
  
【流川枫】：你不要紧吧？（关切）刚才那记触身球*可不是闹着玩的！队医呢，队医看过了吗？你赶紧抬手我看看，身体有哪里疼？能站起来吗？（伸手要去拉“樱木”裤子）  
【樱木花道】：你在担心我？（着重“我”字）  
【流川枫】：我当然担心你（拉下裤子）天呐，肿了一大块！霍金斯先生，麻烦您帮他瞧瞧，需不需要送医院？  
队医霍金斯先生检查完毕：还好没有伤到骨头，按时抹药屁股上的淤青就会好。  
【流川枫】：那我就放心了。（替“樱木”拉上裤子）我扶你站起来吧。  
【樱木花道】：好。（勾住“流川”的肩膀）  
【流川枫】：看！七夕许愿超级灵，我早说会赢！（乐滋滋）  
【樱木花道】：你是什么时候看到我国中录像的？（远离人群后问）  
【流川枫】：什么国中录像！我不知道！（装傻）  
【樱木花道】：那面加油旗的右下角是我设计的，图像申请过版权。  
【流川枫】：你眼睛也太尖了吧！我只不过在红狮图像下加了几笔……还版权！你学校太豪了，晚上还有照明灯！整个球队将近两百人，是幽谷的四倍！这就是日本的私立中学吗？  
【樱木花道】：你还说没看。  
【流川枫】：看又怎么了！你房间的影碟我都看过了，就数这部画质最差！队服灰不溜秋的，一点都不精神！还是红狮队的好看！小小年纪内斗严重，简直背离了棒球运动的初衷！  
【樱木花道】：你看个训练录像还能看出内斗？  
【流川枫】：那可不！牛棚的使用还讲究前辈后辈顺序？简直就是阶级打压嘛！在你们队当捕手绝对是倒了八辈子霉，整天身上青一块紫一块，接不到球还不得疼死？对了，为什么你们球队有那么多女生呢？她们也是球员吗？  
【樱木花道】：不是球员，她们是球队经理。负责记录训练成绩，准备饮料饭团，比赛的时候安排车辆和酒店之类的工作。  
【流川枫】：噢唛嘎……（仿佛发现了新大陆）如果我去了你们球队，能当上一军吗？  
【樱木花道】：应该可以，就你刚才的应援表现你还能胜任男经理。  
【流川枫】：我才不要给你当保姆呢！  
【樱木花道】：有你在，我肯定会每天勤奋训练。樱木，我——  
  
轰——隆——  
惊雷闪现，天空瞬间乌云密布。  
  
  
场景74  
两人打车来到博物馆，还有五分钟三楼陈列室就要关闭。  
他们在水晶头骨面前紧张不已。  
  
【流川枫】：这次肯定能行了吧！  
【樱木花道】：嗯，相信我！  
【流川枫】：我信！  
【樱木花道】：花道。（凝视）  
【流川枫】：喊我干嘛！（听到名字紧张到脸色通红）  
【樱木花道】：“芝麻开门”，你也喊我名字。（笑）  
【流川枫】：……枫。等等等等！我脉搏快不起来怎么办！！（捏住自己的手腕）肯定是刚才比赛赢了太激动，跟你聊着聊着就兴奋感就冲淡了！怎么办！要不你打我一下？  
【樱木花道】：我有个更好的主意。（握住“流川”的手腕）  
【流川枫】：你别卖关子了，这里马上要关门——唔——  
【樱木花道】紧紧搂住【流川枫】，两人在水晶头骨的注视下接吻。  
  
透明的头骨中折射出与闪电一样的异色光芒，随后乌云散去，彩虹满天。  
  
  
场景75  
樱木花道睁开眼，看见流川枫正在看他。  
樱木花道：变……变回来了？！（使劲捏自己的脸）  
流川枫：变回来了！（揉樱木的红毛）  
  
保安：喂！你们两个，这里要闭馆了，赶紧回家！  
闻言，樱木花道迅速转身。  
樱木花道：啊啊啊啊——痛死我了！（他忘了屁股的伤）  
流川枫站在他面前蹲下：快上来，我背你。  
樱木花道：开什么玩笑！我自己能走！  
流川枫：我数到三，不背就公主抱。你自己选。  
樱木花道听到“二”，乖乖地靠在了流川枫背上。  
  
路上。  
樱木花道：前面有出租，你可以放我下来了。  
流川枫：到前面再说。你脸红什么？  
樱木花道：你怎么知道我脸红了？  
流川枫：你脸很烫，贴着我耳朵了。  
樱木花道：……（欲言又止）  
流川枫：想说什么就说。  
樱木花道：你，你刚才为什么要亲我？只是为了让我紧张？（心脏砰砰砰）  
流川枫：我亲你是因为我想邀请你去舞会。（站停）你愿意当我的舞伴吗？  
樱木花道：返校节舞会我只跟男朋友一起跳！  
流川枫：一会儿先回我家，我把你正式介绍给我爸妈。（继续走）  
樱木花道：不行，要去先去我家。  
流川枫：没问题。  
樱木花道：……你会介意我那里不够直吗？  
流川枫：只要是你的我都喜欢。  
樱木花道重重亲了流川的脸颊，这次换流川脸红了。  
  
  
场景76  
  
返校节舞会当天，整座校园里都弥漫着浓浓的复古风情。  
  
樱木花道在舞池边等待流川枫，却迟迟不见他的身影。  
这是两人回到各自身体后的第一次正式约会。  
  
同学们陆续移动到舞池。  
  
流川枫：抱歉，让你久等了。  
樱木花道看到流川枫的行头，惊讶得合不拢嘴。  
流川枫：你穿苏格兰裙*很漂亮，红色很配你。  
樱木花道脸红：你也很适合军装。（帅呆了……）  
  
两人看着彼此，感觉既陌生又无比心动。

流川枫：送你的礼物喜欢吗？  
樱木花道眼眶发红：你怎么找到它的？  
流川枫：我去了叔叔的母校。  
樱木花道一惊。  
流川枫：从布朗开车到纽大只要4小时。图书馆的老师还记得他。  
樱木花道：真的吗！（兴奋）  
流川枫点头：我告诉他你要来纽约上学，还给他看了你的照片。  
樱木花道：他说什么了？！  
流川枫：他说仿佛看到了你爸年轻时的样子，然后他就把叔叔当年落在那的笔记交给我了，让我转交给你。  
樱木花道：你……抄了多久？（感动）  
流川枫：忘了。正本的缝线散开了，修补好就给你。  
樱木花道眼眶一热，抱住了流川枫。

此时舞曲响起。  
  
流川枫温柔地注视着樱木。  
他微微欠身，问道：这位迷人的先生，能赏光跳个舞吗*？  
樱木花道笑道：乐意之至。

场景77

樱木花道把记事本放回后座，向来人按了两下车喇叭。  
流川枫放完行李坐上副驾驶席，亲吻恋人。  
红色的皮卡挂上了崭新的车牌，驶进光明的晨曦。

樱木父亲的记事本翻开的那一页写着——

致亲爱的小天才：  
祝你10岁生日快乐。  
祝你以后人生里的每一天都快乐。  
老爸不在的时候你要像个男子汉，照顾自己，照顾妈妈，照顾我们的家。  
我时刻在看着你！  
  
临走前我给你列了个清单，每实现一项就来跟我汇报。  
我打赌你能在上大学前全部完成。  
  
1，记得给生活加点色彩，别穿得黑乎乎的。  
2，上中学之后参加体育社团，我觉得棒球队不错，人多热闹，搞不清规则就多问问教练。我儿子穿棒球服站在投手丘上的模样肯定帅呆了！  
3，保持好奇心，学海无涯。  
4，读点诗，看点电影，学学跳舞，回馈你的社区，未成年前不准饮酒。  
5，你会谈恋爱，你会喜欢什么样的人呢？老爸猜不出来。不过他/她肯定是个能给你安全感值得信赖的人！到时候你必须把他/她当面介绍给妈妈，让她陪你一起开心。  
6，要善良，勇于承担责任。做绅士，别做小人。  
7，老爸的坦途才开过三次，留给你了。希望你的人生能一路坦途，就算抛锚了也别怕，总有好心人搭你一程。开车的话胡里奥大叔能教你。语言不通不要紧，重要在于用心聆听。  
8，你在美国长大，但是在日本出生，至少假名要认识。  
9，七夕节的时候把你的愿望写在诗笺上，我会看到的。上帝很忙，我会拜托东方的神仙助你一臂之力。  
10，和喜欢的人参加舞会，留住每一个值得纪念的时刻。  
  
另。  
你要是想在大学前发生第一次，老爸的建议是：必须相互尊重，做好保护措施。  
我相信你的眼光，所以一旦感觉对了，别犹豫。  
  
老爸要出发了。  
祝你在人生之旅上一路顺风。  
爱你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 触身球：棒球比赛时投手的投球失误，会保送对方上垒。职业投手球速会超过150，严重情况下会导致伤亡。  
> 比赛情景：【樱木花道】作为击球手上场，被意外击中臀部（没来得及躲），保送上垒（距离得分进了一步）。对方投手投球失误后心理崩盘，后续投球都不在状态所以让幽谷高中把握了反击机会。
> 
> 坦途tundra 是丰田的一款美式皮卡，花花的红色皮卡
> 
> 苏格兰裙和英国皇家海军礼服 流花cos了莫兰与奈德跳舞时的服装&邀请跳舞的台词也是电影中的


	14. 彩蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前篇故事挺完整了  
> 这一段其实可加可不加

“哈哈哈哈，这就是你隔离期间的作品？我可太意外了。”樱木花道把手写的剧本合上后抬起肩膀，示意身上的人暂停亲吻。  
“很好笑吗？”流川的嗓音里还透着一丝意犹未尽。  
“之前的剧里处处是刀片，奈德与莫兰不就是吗？看来真是在酒店呆太久了。”樱木翻过身，用手指轻抚流川的眉毛，“还好你回来了。”  
“好在我能天天见到‘你’。”  
“不是手机和电脑都没收了吗？”  
“酒店对面就是wakeup的大型广告，太阳升起的时候都可以看到你在冲我笑，也算是silver lining。”  
“你倒挺乐观的。”  
“近朱者赤。这个剧本你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢！就是太清水了，不像你平时的风格。另外，你的习惯能不能改一改，别老是用我的名字！”  
“谁让你是我所有的灵感来源呢？美国之行泡汤了，我就在剧本里替你实现。”  
“多谢编剧老师的好意！你还顺便实现了性幻想，别以为我看不出来！没想到你还玩上瘾了？”樱木惩罚似地捏住了流川枫的逐渐复苏的火热。  
“苏格兰裙很配你，这是实话。”流川枫的坚挺抵住汗湿的掌心，“像去年那样把自己打包成礼物也不错，我不介意现在过生日。”

樱木花道感觉到有两根手指顺着臀缝伸进了柔软放松的穴口，指尖沿着内壁，轻轻挠刮。刚才已经做过一次，他还是觉得无比美妙。  
紧接着伴随一阵紧缩和膨胀感，两人的腰部紧密嵌合在一起。  
他热情地迎接流川枫的吻，看着他逐渐潮红的脸颊浑身都滚烫起来。  
过去一个月的不安在真实的体温包裹下不见踪影。  
樱木费力地合拢小腿，尽可能把流川枫包裹在自己的怀抱中。  
高潮来临之际，他在失神的他的耳边说了一句：“我们结婚吧。”

直播前设备调试中。

赤木晴子主播：啊呀！刚进房间的是流川老师！！回来了！？  
樱木花道主播：嗯，昨天回来的。一切无恙。（喝了一口流川端来的茶）  
赤木晴子主播：太好了！哈哈哈哈，这个月你简直跟没了魂一样！我不敢说你也不敢问。看你这么高兴我就放心了！  
樱木花道主播：看看。（高调露出无名指上钻戒）  
赤木晴子主播：哇靠！现充劝退！这也太大了吧！！！当编剧这么赚吗？！！？  
樱木花道主播：BBC买了奈德与莫兰的迷你剧版权，戒指也是在英国买的，后面还学“魔戒”刻了一圈字呢。  
赤木晴子主播：别说了，我有点反酸。帮看看我的妆有没有问题？换了个粉底。  
樱木花道主播：修容不是很均匀，可能是光线问题？  
赤木晴子主播：第一次直播不能掉以轻心，给我五分钟！

赤木晴子主播：看你容光焕发的，刚肯定做了个天翻地覆吧。  
樱木花道主播：咳咳。  
赤木晴子主播：哦吼吼，一晚上都用来“充电”了！  
樱木花道主播：“超持久电力”，无限蓄能。

3、2、1 节目音乐响起。

樱木花道主播：亲爱的观众朋友们早上好！又是晴朗炽烈的一天！欢迎收看首期《wake up!湘南的早间》。我是主播樱木花道。  
赤木晴子主播：我是主播赤木晴子！现在是上午七点整，距离关东地区线上花火大会还有12个小时，想必大家已经迫不及待了！晚上七点我与樱木主播会和大家在线共度美好的夜晚～不管你我之间是近是远，湘南的夏天永远在你我心田！今日推特tag关键词是心动一刻！期待各位发送评论到节目官方账号参与互动！  
……  
……

樱木花道主播：账号名为foxpoundingflower的观众发来了他的心动一刻，是段文字。内容节选自爱尔兰诗人罗伊·克里夫特《爱》。节目的最后，有请赤木主播进行阅读分享。  
再次祝各位七夕快乐。  
这里是wakeup!湘南的早间。  
樱木花道为您播报。  
～～～～～

我爱你，  
不光因为你的样子，  
还因为，  
和你在一起时，  
我的样子。

我爱你，  
不光因为你为我而做的事，  
还因为，  
为了你，  
我能做成的事。

我爱你，  
因为你能唤出，  
我最真的那部分。

我爱你，  
因为你穿越我心灵的旷野，  
如同阳光穿透水晶般容易，  
我的傻气，  
我的弱点，  
在你的目光里几乎不存在。

而我心里最美丽的地方，  
却被你的光芒照得通亮，  
别人都不曾费心走那么远，  
别人都觉得寻找太麻烦，  
所以没人发现过我的美丽，  
所以没人到过这里。


End file.
